WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME
by arietha13
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun tak tahu apa yang salah dengan dirinya. Dia yang terlahir sempurna, namun penuh dengan misteri. Kesialan selalu menimpa orang-orang di sekitarnya. Hanya Kim Kibum seorang yang mengetahuinya/Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum/Brothership, mystery/SJ Fanfiction/
1. Chapter 1

Author : arietha13

Genre : Family, brothership, friendship, mystery

Rated : T

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum

Summary :

Cho Kyuhyun tak tahu apa yang salah dengan dirinya. Dia yang terlahir sempurna, namun penuh dengan misteri. Kesialan selalu menimpa orang-orang di sekitarnya. Hanya Kim Kibum seorang yang tahu.

CHAPTER 1

Kim Kibum melirik ke arah segerombolan anak yang tengah bercanda seru di dalam kelas ketika jam istirahat. Ck, berisik sekali mereka. Apa mereka tak bisa menurunkan volume suara mereka. Toh, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang menderita gangguan pendengaran.

Mereka, sekumpulan anak laki-laki yang tak punya kerjaan. Tapi itu menurut Kibum. Mereka sering membuang-buang masa dengan mengobrol dan bercanda. Menurut Kibum, daripada dihabiskan untuk melakukan hal yang tak berguna bukankah lebih baik digunakan untuk membaca atau belajar yang pastinya lebih bermanfaat.

Kim Kibum, si cerdas yang pendiam, baru tinggal selama enam bulan di Seoul. Sebelumnya ia tinggal di Jeju bersama neneknya. Ayahnya yang seorang diplomat sering berpindah tugas. Karena Kim Kibum bukan jenis orang yang mudah bergaul dan beradaptasi, makanya ia lebih suka tinggal bersama neneknya.

Sayangnya, nenek tersayang Kibum itu meninggal delapan bulan yang lalu. Dua bulan sebelum Kibum masuk _senior high school_. Orang tua Kibum ingin membawanya serta tinggal di New Zealand, negara tempat ayah Kibum kini bertugas. Namun Kim Kibum menolaknya dengan alasan yang sama, ia tak mudah beradaptasi dengan lingkungan yang baru. Ayahnya tinggal di suatu negara tak lebih dari dua tahun. Setelah itu, beliau akan pindah ke negara yang lain.

Kim Kibum tidak mau hidup nomaden. Ia lebih suka menetap di suatu tempat yang disukainya. Untungnya, adik perempuan ayahnya tinggal di Seoul. Bibinya itu menawarinya tinggal bersama dan melanjutkan sekolah di Seoul. Lagipula bibinya juga memiliki anak laki-laki seusia Kibum. Jadi, mereka bisa bersekolah bersama.

Sepupu Kibum itu, sangat jauh berbeda wataknya dengan Kibum. Kibum pendiam, sedangkan sepupunya itu sangat berisik. Kibum suka menyendiri, sedangkan sepupunya itu paling benci dengan kesunyian dan kesepian. Kibum terbiasa mandiri, sedangkan sepupunya luar biasa manja.

Namun di balik seribu perbedaan itu, ternyata mereka juga memiliki banyak kesamaan. Mereka sama-sama tampan, cerdas, dan gila game meskipun sepupu Kibum lebih kronis tingkat kegilaannya.

Meskipun sudah enam bulan tinggal bersama, namun bukan berarti hubungan mereka berdua sangat dekat layaknya saudara. Mungkin karena perbedaan mencolok yang membuat keduanya tak bisa dekat. Mungkin juga karena adanya kesamaan di antara mereka yang membuat salah satunya merasa tersaingi. _Well_ , ada banyak kemungkinan memang.

Bulan-bulan pertama waktu Kibum mengeluh ia tak merasa betah tinggal di Seoul kepada bibinya, sepupunya yang berlidah tajam itu malah menyuruhnya pulang ke Jeju. Kibum sudah hampir menyeret kopernya keluar rumah saking tersinggungnya dengan ucapan sepupunya itu. Untunglah bibinya berhasil membujuk hingga Kibum akhirnya dapat bertahan sampai sekarang.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang sepupu Kibum, sebenarnya anak itu tidak jahat. Ia hanya terlalu manja saja, menurut Kibum. Setiap pagi ia pasti bangun terlambat, mengeluh tentang menu sarapan yang tak pernah sesuai dengan seleranya, atau tentang hal-hal kecil lain yang tentunya sudah bukan waktunya diributkan remaja seusianya yang sudah duduk di bangku _high school_.

Kibum juga seringkali harus menunggu sepupunya itu di dalam mobil paling tidak selama sepuluh menit sebelum sepupunya itu masuk ke dalam mobil dengan dasi miring, sepatu yang belum terikat sempurna, atau mulut yang sibuk mengunyah sarapannya.

Menyebalkan, memang awalnya begitu. Namun Kibum yang sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah sepupunya itu, lama-lama menganggapnya sebagai rutinitas harian. Kibum malah merasa mendapatkan hiburan tiap pagi dengan mendengar keluhan dan omelan sepupunya itu.

Meskipun manja dan berisik, namun sepupu Kibum itu pandai berteman. Ia memiliki banyak kawan akrab. Di sekolah ia tak pernah sendirian karena banyaknya _companion_ di sekelilingnya. Di rumah juga seperti itu. Hampir tiap hari ada saja temannya yang datang.

Sepupu Kibum juga termasuk salah satu idola di sekolah. Siapa juga yang tak tertarik dengan wajah tampan, senyum menawan, otak cerdas, suara merdu, kulit bersih, dan tubuh tinggi seperti sepupunya itu.

Kalau Kibum perempuan, mungkin ia juga bisa terpesona dengan sepupunya itu ( _Okay_ , abaikan, Kibum sudah mulai melantur!). Kibum masih normal. Ia masih suka gadis-gadis manis yang banyak bertebaran hampir di setiap sudut sekolahnya. Jadi, tak mungkin ia melawan arus dan berpaling pada sepupunya itu. Sangat-sangat mustahil.

Selama enam bulan Kibum di Seoul, ada satu pemandangan menarik yang tak pernah dilewatkannya sehari pun tentang sepupunya itu. Setiap hari ada saja bunga, cokelat, surat kaleng berisi ucapan kekaguman, atau boneka-boneka lucu yang berukuran kecil terdampar di meja sepupunya itu.

Kibum memang duduk sebangku dengan sepupunya itu. Jadi, ia tahu benda-benda apa saja yang teronggok tak berdaya di sana. Sepupu Kibum itu biasanya sudah menyiapkan _paper bag_ besar untuk menyimpan hadiah-hadiah itu. Tapi, Kibum tak pernah tahu di mana hadiah-hadiah itu berakhir karena setahunya sepupunya itu tak pernah membawanya pulang ke rumah.

Bel berbunyi nyaring. Gerombolan siswa berisik yang membuat seluruh kelas tercemar polusi suara itu pun membubarkan diri dan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Tak terkeculi sepupu Kibum yang ada bersama gerombolan itu. Ia kembali ke tempat duduknya di samping Kim Kibum.

Ia duduk sambil menggembungkan pipinya lalu meniup poninya yang menjuntai hingga di bawah alisnya. Kibum ingin tertawa dengan tingkah sepupunya yang satu ini, namun Kibum harus bisa menahan tawanya kalau tidak ingin sepupunya itu mengamuk.

Setelah istirahat ada pelajaran Kimia. Mereka sekeas sekarang berada di laboratorium. Guru Kimia mereka telah membagi kelompok untuk melakukan praktikum hari ini. Kibum sekelompok dengan sepupunya itu. Kibum sih tak masalah sekelompok dengan siapa saja, namun sepupunya itu mengeluh karena menurutnya sekelompok dengan Kibum sama juga sekelompok dengan patung.

Orang lain pasti sudah menguncir bibir sepupunya itu kalau mendengar apa yang dikatakannya, namun Kibum tak ambil peduli. Ia sudah sangat terbiasa mendengar mulut berbisa sepupunya itu. Itu tak ada apa-apanya dengan yang biasa sepupunya katakan di rumah.

Selain mereka berdua ada lagi dua murid perempuan dalam kelompok mereka. Im Su Hyun yang tomboi dan Han Yu Ra, anak cantik berambut panjang. Han Yu Ra sampai terpekik senang karena sekelompok dengan Kibum. _Well_ , bukannya ia senang ada Kibum, namun seluruh murid di kelas ini juga tahu kalau Han Yu Ra menaruh hati pada sepupu Kibum.

Seringkali Kibum memergoki Han Yu Ra meletakkan surat atau barang-barang mungil di laci meja atau loker sepupu Kibum itu. Tak jarang gadis itu tersenyum kikuk saat Kibum memergokinya.

Kibum tak memberi tahu sepupunya itu kalau Han Yu Ra menyukainya. Itu bukan hal penting bagi Kibum. Kibum tak mau merepotkan diri untuk mau tahu urusan orang lain. Selain itu, sepupu Kibum juga sudah punya belahan hati lain yang tiap saat digaulinya.

Belahan hati sepupu Kibum itu adalah dunia miliknya sendiri yang belum ada tandingannya. Sepupu Kibum itu tak akan peduli dengan sekelilingnya jika sudah bergaul dengan belahan jiwanya itu. Jadi, tak ada manfaatnya juga Kibum memberi tahu sepupunya itu siapa saja gadis yang terpesona padanya.

Kim Kibum tetaplah Kim Kibum. Ia tak suka mencampuri urusan orang lain. Apa yang dilihat dan didengarnya jangan harap bisa bocor pada orang lain. Apalagi yang berhubungan dengan setan manja yang serumah dengannya itu. Kibum tak mau.

Mereka duduk saling berhadapan di meja-meja yang sudah diatur berkelompok di laboratorium Kimia. Mereka praktikum tentang larutan elektrolit dan non elektrolit. Cairan-cairan yang mereka amati diletakkan dalam tabung-tabung khusus berukuran sedang. Ada juga kabel-kabel kecil berwarna merah dan hitam yang panjangnya kira-kira 1,5 m, baterai, dan lampu kecil yang semuanya ditata berhubungan.

Mereka harus bisa menetukan mana cairan yang temasuk penghantar listrik yang baik dan mana yang bukan. Mereka harus memisahkan cairan elektrolit dan nonelektrolit itu dan memberi nama berdasarkan jenisnya.

Kibum mengambil salah satu tabung yang terletak paling dekat dengannya. Bau yang amat menyengat tercium. Ia menjauhkan hidungnya dari cairan itu. Kibum memasukkan kedua ujung kabel pada cairan itu. Gelembung-gelembung air nampak saat kabel itu menyentuh permukaannya. Lampu yang terdapat di ujung baterai pun juga menyala terang.

"Alkohol. Elektrolit kuat, " kata Kibum singkat.

Kibum mengambil lembaran yang harus mereka isi. Ia menuliskan hasilnya di kolom nomor satu. Ia juga mengambil kertas stiker dan melabelinya dengan nama larutan dan jenisnya.

"Giliranmu!" ucap Kibum singkat pada saudara sepupunya.

Saudara sepupu Kibum mengambil tabung dengan cairan tanpa warna yang mirip dengn alkohol. Ia mengamati sebentar kemudian mendekatkan tabung itu ke arahnya yang sedetik kemudian ia menjauhkannya dan memasang tampang ingin muntah.

"Nam Hoon Saem gila. Cairan menjijikkan seperti ini pun ia siapkan juga," gerutunya kesal bercampur jijik.

Meskipun jijik, sepupu Kibum itu melakukan apa yang sebelumnya Kibum lakukan. Namun hasilnya berbeda. Gelembung-gelembung nampak pada cairan itu, namun lampu tidak menyala.

"Cuka. Elektrolit lemah," kata sepupu Kibum itu.

Mereka pun kembali menuliskan hasilnya di lembaran mereka. Sekarang giliran Han Yu Ra. Gadis cantik itu mengambil cairan ketiga yang tak berwarna. Ia mendekatkan cairan itu ke arahnya untuk diamati. Ia juga mengambil kabel yang diulurkan Kibum padanya.

"Arrrrggghhhhhh!" Han Yu Ra menjerit kesakitan.

Entah mengapa, sebelum Han Yura memasukkan ujung kabel ke dalam tabung cairan yang akan diamatinya, tabung itu terguling begitu saja. Isinya tumpah dan mengenai perut hingga kakinya.

Seluruh kelas yang terkejut dengan jeritan Han Yu Ra pun menoleh ke arah mejanya. Han Yu Ra masih berteriak kesakitan sambil mengibas-kibaskan seragamnya. Dengan cekatan Kibum menjauhkan mejanya dari Han Yu Ra yang tengah panik dan tak terkendali. Ia tak mau ada korban berikutnya.

Anggota kelompok Han Yu Ra pun mulai panik. Mereka memegangi gadis yang masih berteriak dan menangis kesakitan itu. Nam Joon Seonsaengnim yang tak kalah panik pun mulai meneriakkan instruksi pada siswa yang lain. Ia menyuruh Kibum dan sepupunya membawa Han Yu Ra ke ruang kesehatan.

Sebelum mengikuti siswanya ke ruang kesehatan Nam Joon Seonsaengnim menyuruh _banjang_ kelas membereskan semua peralatan dan memasukkannya ke dalam rak. Semua siswa juga diharuskan kembali ke kelas untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Anak-anak pun patuh melaksanakan perintah gurunya. Mereka kembali ke kelas sambil berbisik dan berbicara satu sama lain. Membahas insiden yang dialami Han Yu Ra hari ini.

"Kalian lihat, kakinya sampai melepuh begitu," ujar seorang murid yang berbisik pada teman yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Itu tadi bukan air keras kan?" tanya yang lain.

"Kalau melihat kakinya yang sampai melepuh, itu pasti air keras."

"Mengapa yang lain tidak mencegahnya mengambil air keras? Bukankah di kelompoknya ada laki-laki? Seharusnya yang laki-laki mengambil cairan yang lebih berbahaya."

"Mengerikan sekali."

"Kasihan Han Yu Ra, kakinya pasti akan cacat."

"Kau benar! Kasihan sekali dia."

Banyak lagi komentar-komentar yang terdengar. Ada yang merasa kasihan, bersimpati, bahkan ada juga yang membodoh-bodohkan Han Yura yang tidak berhati-hati. Insiden hari ini memang mengejutkan siapa saja yang melihat. Bisa dipastikan insiden ini tak akan berakhir di sini. Harus ada yang bertanggung jawab pada kejadian yang tak terduga ini.

TBC

Untouchable udah hampir tamat, makanya aku buat ff baru lagi. Kali ini Kyuhyun sama Kibum. Ff ini memang sengaja aku posting pas Kyuhyun pergi wamil. Semoga suka, jangan review, ne. Gomawo.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Han Yu Ra masih menjerit-jerit kesakitan. Dokter sekolah yang memberikan pertolongan pertama terlihat kewalahan menenangkan Han Yu Ra.

Han Yu Ra tak mau ditinggal sendirian di ruang kesehatan. Ia bersikukuh supaya Kyuhyun menemaninya. Gadis itu bahkan memegang erat tangan Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain merelakan tangannya yang mulai memerah terkena kuku-kuku Han Yu Ra.

Setelah membersihkan bagian tubuh Han Yu Ra yang terkena siraman air keras dengan air mengalir, dokter kemuadian mengoleskan _vaseline petroleum jelly_. Dokter berusaha agar kerusakan kulit itu tidak meluas ke bagian kulit yang lain sambil menunggu ambulans datang.

Cho Kyuhyun menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan ngeri. Kakinya yang terkena air keras terlihat melepuh. Gadis itu masih saja menangis merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat.

Kyuhyun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menenangkan gadis itu. Ia tak terbiasa menenangkan orang. _Well_ , biasanya kan dia yang lebih sering merajuk dan mengeluhkan tentang banyak hal.

Berulang kali ia menatap Kim Kibum yang masih saja berdiri terdiam di seberang ruangan. Kyuhyun ingin meminta bantuan pada Kibum. Namun, sepupunya yang luar biasa pendiam itu hanya balik menatapnya dalam diam. Tak tanggap dengan arti tatapan Kyuhyun yang meminta pertolongannya.

Tak berapa lama, petugas medis dari rumah sakit terdekat datang. Mereka membawa tandu dan beberapa peralatan medis yang dibutuhkan. Perlu waktu yang cukup lama untuk menenangkan dab membujuk gadis itu sebelum petugas medis membawa pergi Han Yu Ra dengan tandunya.

Kyuhyun duduk terpekur di kursi panjang yang ada di dekat ruang kesehatan. Membayangkan hal yang baru saja terjadi membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Ia tak bisa membayangkan rasa sakitnya bila mengalami kecelakaan yang sama dengan Han Yu Ra.

Kyuhyun tersentak dari lamunannya saat seseorang mengangsurkan sebotol air mineral ke arahnya. Kyuhyun menerima botol yang diberikan Kim Kibum padanya itu dan meneguk isinya.

"Mengerikan sekali," kata Kyuhyun pada Kibum yang sekarang sudah duduk di sampingnya.

Kim Kibum tak menyahuti kata-kata Kyuhyun itu. Namun, ia juga tak menampik kebenaran ucapan Kyuhyun itu.

"Kau lihat kulitnya tadi? Sampai memutih dan berkerut seperti itu," lanjut Kyuhyun tanpa sadar bulu romanya sudah berdiri.

Kim Kibum masih tetap diam membiarkan sepupunya itu menumpahkan segala yang ia rasakan dalam hatinya. Ia tahu sepupunya itu tengah menenangkan dirinya dari peristiwa mengejutkan hari itu.

"Apa dia bisa sembuh seperti semula, Kibum?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Mungkin saja. Sekarang operasi plastik sudah sangat umum dan canggih. Han Yu Ra bahkan bisa lebih cantik dari sebelumnya," jawab Kim Kibum.

"Yak, bicaramu seperti tak punya simpati pada penderitaan Han Yu Ra! Merasa khawatir pun kau juga tidak," kata Kyuhyun sengit.

Selama berada di ruang kesehatan tadi, sepupunya itu bahkan tak mengatakan apa pun untuk menunjukkan rasa ibanya pada Han Yu Ra. Benar-benar patung hidup yang tak punya perasaan, umpat Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Wajahnya juga masih tak menunjukkan emosi apa pun, seperti biasanya. Benar-benar orang aneh. Kyuhyun saja masih bergidik ngeri kalau mengingat kejadian tadi. Kalau tak ingat harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki, Kyuhyun lebih memilih melarikan diri daripada harus melihat keadaan Han Yu Ra seperti itu.

"Dia sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit. Dokter pasti sudah menanganinya di sana. Jadi, buat apa khawatir?" imbuh Kim Kibum.

Kyuhyun ternganga mendengar perkataan Kibum itu. Benar-benar alien yang entah berasal dari planet mana. Antisosial yang tak punya perasaan sama sekali. Mirip psikopat dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Kau masih mau di situ? Aku mau ke kelas," kata Kibum sambil beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun beranjak mengikuti langkah kaki Kibum. Ia cukup menjaga jarak dengan Kibum. Ia mencoba menilai dalam hati tentang Kim Kibum. Bukan hanya pendian, namun sepupunya itu juga terlihat misterius dan menakutkan. Hhhh, tanpa sadar tubuh Kyuhyun merinding ngeri.

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi, terimalah cokelat dariku!"

Kyuhyun baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di lorong yang menghubungkan lobi dengan tangga menuju ruang-ruang kelas yang ada di lantai atas tatkala seorang gadis manis tinggi semampai mencegatnya dan mengulurkan kotak yang dibungkus dengan kertas kado merah bergambar hati padanya.

" _Aigoo_ , Cha Eun Seok _Sunbaenim_ , kau pun terpesona pada Kyuhyun kami juga?" tanya Kim Yesung, teman sekelas Kyuhyun yang tingkat keberisikannya juga setara dengan Kyuhyun.

Cha Eun Seok, yang dipanggil _sunbaenim_ oleh Yesung itu tersenyum malu-malu. Kedua tangannya masih menyorongkan kotak cokelat itu pada Kyuhyun yang tak juga segera menyambutnya.

Kim Yesung sampai harus menyodok pinggang Kyuhyun dengan sikutnya karena anak itu hanya tertegun memandang gadis yang berdiri di depannya dan mengejutkan paginya itu. Kyuhyun yang lantas tersadar pun lalu tersenyum dan menerima kotak cokelat pemberian Cha Eun Seok.

"Terima kasih, _Sunbaenim_!" kata Kyuhyun lirih, antara senang dan malu.

Meskipun suka dengan perhatian seperti ini, tapi mau tak mau Kyuhyun juga merasa malu. Bagaimana tidak karena lorong itu saat ini penuh dengan siswa lain yang bahkan sudah bersiul-siul dan bersorak menggodanya.

"Kau makin terkenal," bisik Kim Yesung pada Kyuhyun setelah gadis itu meninggalkan mereka dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

Hati Kyuhyun mau tak mau merasa berbunga-bunga. Siapa juga yang tak suka menerima banyak perhatian dari gadis-gadis cantik. Bukan hanya satu, namun banyak gadis yang sudah terjerat dalam pesona seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Cho Kyuhyun memang tampan, batin Kyuhyun narsis. Mungkin itu bawaannya sejak lahir. Anugerah Tuhan untuknya karena terlahir sebagai primadona. Setiap saat, di depan cermin, Kyuhyun selalu bersyukur pada Tuhan karena anugerah-Nya yang luar biasa itu.

"Berhenti senyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu, mirip orang gila!" kata Kibum membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

"Yak, dasar alien tanpa perasaan!" sungut Kyuhyun kesal.

"Kau beruntung, Kyu, bahkan Cha Eun Seok _Sunbaenim_ pun rela meruntuhkan harga dirinya hanya untuk memberimu cokelat," kata Kim Yesung mencoba menengahi dua saudara sepupu itu yang nampaknya salah satu di antaranya sebentar lagi akan meledak.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti tapi atensinya berhasil beralih pada Yesung.

"Dia senior, tapi dia tanpa malu-malu memberimu cokelat sepagi ini. Bukan secara pribadi, namun di depan umum. Ia tak malu jika nanti jadi bahan ejekan orang lain. Sepertinya dia benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu," terang Kim Yesung.

"Berarti dia memang tak tahu malu," sela Kibum lagi yang membuat _mood_ Kyuhyun langsung jatuh ke dasar jurang.

"Bilang saja kau iri!" bentak Kyuhyun sebal.

"Kata iri tak pernah ada dalam kamusku," sahut Kibum santai sambil melenggang pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

"Dasar, Hitler!" gerutu Kyuhyun kesal.

"Hitler?"

"Dia mirip Hitler kan? Jenius, tapi tak punya perasaan," kata Kyuhyun.

Kim Yesung tertawa lebar mendengar sebutan Kyuhyun untuk sepupunya itu. Kibum memang terlihat tak punya perasaan meskipun cerdas. Beda sekali dengan sepupunya itu yang juga cerdas namun penuh perasaan.

"Ayo, naik! Tuan Hitler sudah memandangmu dari ujung tangga menunggumu," ajak Yesung pada Kyuhyun yang kemudian ikut naik ke lantai dua dengan perasaan dongkol dan bibir merengut sebal.

Cha Eun Seok, merapikan kembali alat-alat musik ang tadi digunakan ke tempatnya semula. Hari sudah senja saat ekstrakurikuler musik berakhir. Sore ini Cha Eun Seok mendapat tugas piket merapikan ruang musik. Jadi, ia pulang lebih lambat daripada yang lain. Ia tidak sendiri. Ada seorang siswi lagi yang ada bersamanya membenahi ruang musik.

Cha Eun Seok bersenandung riang. Hatinya merasa senang apalagi saat mengingat apa yang dilakukannya pagi tadi. Akhirnya ia punya keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Cho Kyuhyun.

Sudah hampir setengah tahun ia memendam perasaannya itu. Eun Seok tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya sejak pertama ia melihat Cho Kyuhyun memasuki ruang musik ini. Apalagi saat mendengar suara merdu Kyuhyun untuk pertama kalianya, Eun Seok semakin terpesona dan mengagumi Cho Kyuhyun.

Suara Kyuhyun yang lembut dan manis semakin membuat hati dan perasaan Eun Seok dipenuhi dengan nada-nada cinta. Sebelumnya Eun Seok merasa ragu Kyuhyun akan membalas perasaannya mengingat betapa banyak pengagumnya.

Eun Seok hanya salah satu yang berani mengungkapkannya secara terang-terangan, pengagum rahasia Kyuhyun bahkan jauh lebih banyak. Namun rasanya lega juga bisa mengungkapkan sesuatu yang hanya bisa dipendamnya sendiri meskipun Eun Seok harus menulikan telinganya pada godaan dan sindiran teman-temannya. Eun Seok merasa ia lebih baik daripada pengagum lain yang hanya bisa diam dan meratapi perasaannya sendiri.

"Eun Seok-ah, jangan lupa mengunci pintu sebelum kau pergi. Aku duluan," kata salah seorang siswi yang piket sore itu pada Eun Seok.

"Nde, _Eonnie_. Hati-hati di jalan!" kata Eun Seok pada siswi yang satu tingkat di atasnya itu.

Tinggal Eun Seok seorang diri kini. Hari ini memang tak banyak siswa yang ikut ekstrakurikuler musik. Semua sibuk dengan kegiatan yang lain. Cho Kyuhyun bahkan sudah dua minggu tak ikut karena disandera Lee Jong Suk, Guru Matematika mereka.

Ruang musik sangat sepi sekarang. Eun Seok lama-lama merasa merinding sendirian di sini. Eun Seok cepat-cepat membereskan tugasnya dan cepat-cepat keluar dari ruang musik yang sepi.

Cha Eun Seok meletakkan biola terakhir di atas rak. Namun tak lama kemudian ia merasakan ada seseorag yang menatap punggungnya.

Mata Eun Seok menjelajahi seluruh ruanngan. Tapi, taka da siapa-siapa di sana. Ah, mungkin hanya perasaannya saja. Ia tadi sudah merasa takut karena sendirian. Jadi, ia membayangkan yang tidak-tidak.

Eun Seok berbalik hendak mengambil tasnya yang ada di meja dekat jendela di sampingnya. Ia baru saja melangkah untuk mengambil tasnya, namun rak terakhir yang dilewatinya tiba-tiba saja roboh. Rak itu roboh dan menimpa tubuh Eun Seok. Meninggalkan bunyi derak nyaring dan rintihan pelan Eun Seok sebelum gadis itu kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Kau sudah dengar peristiwa kemarin sore di ruang musik?" tanya Kim Yesung saat bertemu Kyuhyun di lobi sekolah pagi itu.

"Peristiwa apa?" tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Cha Eun Seok _Sunbaenim_ tertimpa rak di ruang musik. Petugas kebersihan sekolah yang menemukannya. Untung saja ada yang menemukannya. Kalau tidak, tak akan ada yang tahu bagaimana nasibnya," kata Kim Yesung.

Kyuhyun kaget mendengar penuturan Yesung barusan. Baru kemarin pagi gadis itu memberinya sekotak cokelat, tapi sekarang ada kabar mengejutkan bahwa gadis itu tertimpa musibah.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Parah. Dari berita yang kudapat, ia bahkan belum sadarkan diri sampai sekarang. Kepalanya memang menderita luka yang cukup parah. Ruang musik sampai sekarang juga dikunci rapat dan tak ada seorang pun yang boleh memasukinya," jelas Yesung.

"Kau dapat berita dari mana?" tanya Kyuhyun sangsi dengan kebenaran cerita Yesung.

"Anak-anak sudah ramai membicarakannya di media sosial sejak semalam. Ada beberapa yang datang ke sekolah untuk mengecek kebenarannya juga. Ke mana saja kau sampai tak tahu berita penting seperti itu?" kata Yesung.

"Kau tahu aku bukan penggila media sosial. Semalam aku juga membantu ibuku menyiapkan acara amal gereja akhir pekan nanti. Jadi, aku tak sempat mengecek berita," keluh Kyuhyun.

"Tak heran kalau kau tak tahu apa-apa. Eh, ngomong-ngomong, ke mana sepupumu tadi? Tadi dia kan ada bersamamu," tanya Yesung.

Kyuhyun celingukan mencari keberadaan sepupunya itu saat disadarinya Kibum tak ada bersama mereka padahal Kyuhyun yakin Kibum tadi turun dari mobil yang sama dengannya dan berjalan menuju lobi bersamanya.

" _Molla_ , mungkin ia sudah naik duluan," jawab kyuhyun.

"Sepupumu itu sangat aneh kau tahu? Ia tak pernah menunjukkan reaksi apa pun pada suatu kehebohan yang terjadi. Saat kejadian yang menimpa Han Yu Ra minggu lalu pun ia juga terlihat tenang. Tak sedikit pun menunjukkan kepanikan. Sepertinya ia sudah sering mengalami atau melihat hal-hal seperti itu," ucap Kim Yesung yang menimbulkan tanda tanya di benak Cho Kyuhyun.

"Melihat apa?" tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Melihat hal-hal mengerikan seperti yang baru saja terjadi. Coba kalau itu kau, aku yakin kau sudah merinding atau berteriak panik. Tapi tidak dengan Kibum. Ia terlalu bersikap tenang," celoteh Yesung panjang lebar.

"Begitukah? Aku tak memperhatikannya. Kupikir malah dia orang yang antisosial dan cuek dengan sekelilingnya," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Tapi tetap saja aneh."

Kim Yesung tak meneruskan lagi ceritanya pagi itu pada Kyuhyun. Ia sekarang asyik dengan ponselnya. Mengecek berbagai grup media sosial yang diikutinya. Memperoleh berbagai versi cerita tentang kecelakaan yang menimpa Cha Eun Seok sehari sebelumnya.

Kim Kibum berdiri di depan pintu ruang musik yang kini terkunci rapat. Jendelanya juga terkunci dan ditutup gorden berwarna gelap.

Satu lagi orang yang celaka tanpa sebab. Dari cerita singkat yang didengarnya dari Kim Yesung sekilas tadi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya.

Kibum pernah sekali masuk ke ruang musik saat mengantarkan sepupunya itu mengambil harmonikanya yang tertinggal. Rak-rak metal berderet rapi di sepanjang dinding dengan berbagai peralatan musik tergolek di antara rak-raknya.

Rak-rak yang ada di situ bukanlah rak dari bahan yang ringan atau bahkan juga keropos dan bisa jatuh kapan saja. Apalagi gadis itu hanya sendirian sewaktu kecelakaan itu terjadi. Jadi, tak mungkin rak itu akan jatuh dengan sendirinya dan kebetulan menimpa Cha Eun Seok.

Kim Kibum menolehkan pandangannya di sepanjang lorong sepi itu. Terlihat tak mencurigakan tapi terkesan menyeramkan. Belum surut ingatannya pada kejadian lampau di laboratorium yang menimpa Han Yu Ra. Sekarang ditambah lagi dengan peristiwa Cha Eun Seok.

Dua peristiwa tragis terjadi di sekolah tak sampai seminggu berselang. Dua kejadian itu tak mungkin kalau hanya sebuah kebetulan. Namun jika disengaja malah lebih mustahil lagi karena tak ada seorang pun yang dengan sengaja menumpahkan air keras ke tubuh Han Yu Ra dan tak ada seorang pun bersama Cha Eun Seok dan dengan sengaja merubuhkan rak metal yang berat.

Misteri. Semuanya itu masih berupa misteri.

TBC

Annyeong, _readerdeul_ , sudah sebulan lebih sejak update terakhir. Dua bulan terakhir memang lur biasa sibuk bahkan sampai bulan Juli kesibukan tak juga berkurang. Everlasting work-lah pokoknya. Lagipula selama liburan, aku mudik ke kampung yang tak ada wifi dan jaringan lemot jadi lambat banget deh update-ya. Hari ini update chapter yang kedua. Semoga suka. Review ne. Gomawo.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Im Su Hyun tersenyum kikuk saat Kim Kibum menatapnya dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresinya. Ia seperti pencuri yang tertangkap basah. Im Su Hyun pun menggeser tubuhnya agar Kim Kibum dapat meletakkan tasnya di atas meja.

"Lanjutkan saja! Aku tidak akan mengganggu," kata Kim Kibum.

Im Su Hyun menjadi salah tingkah. Hari ini, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, ia berangkat lebih pagi. Kelas masih sepi, namun tidak dengan meja Kyuhyun. Meja Kyuhyun sudah penuh dengan berbagai macam suvenir dari para penggemarnya.

Im Su Hyun termasuk salah satunya. Sejak lama, ia memendam rasa sukanya pada Kyuhyun. Namun, ia tak berani mengatakannya langsung. Mau ditaruh di mana mukanya kalau Kyuhyun menolaknya. Ia yakin tidak akan punya nyali lagi untuk bertatapan dengan Kyuhyun. Im Su Hyun lebih memilih pindah sekolah daripada menanggung malu.

Maka dari itu, Im Su Hyun suka memberi hadiah kecil untuk Kyuhyun secara diam-diam. Hari ini ia membawa cokelat buatan tangannya. Sudah ada banyak tumpukan hadiah dan surat tanpa nama pengirim yang teronggok di meja Kyuhyun.

Im Su Hyun berusaha menjejalkan cokelatnya ke dalam laci yang sudah penuh, takut-takut kalau ada tangan usil yang mengambil cokelat itu. Ia semalaman membuat cokelat berbentuk hati itu khusus untuk Kyuhyun. Ia tak mau cokelat itu mampir ke tangan yang salah.

Sialnya Kim Kibum malah memergokinya. Im Su Hyun hampir mati berdiri saat melihat Kibum. Ia tak mau apa yang dilakukannya ketahuan oleh Kibum yang nantinya akan memberitahukan pada Kyuhyun. Untungnya Kibum hanya sendiri, entah ke mana saudara sepupunya itu.

"Jangan beri tahu Kyuhyun, ya!" pinta Im Su Hyun memelas.

"Aku tak pernah ikut campur yang bukan urusanku. Lagipula tak ada gunanya hadiah itu. Hari ini Kyuhyun tidak masuk," lanjut Kibum.

Im Su Hyun mendesah kecewa. Sia-sia ia menghabiskan minggunya kemarin untuk membuat cokelat spesial karena yang diberinya tidak masuk hari ini.

"Kenapa ia tidak masuk?" tanya Im Su Hyun yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah murungnya.

"Sakit," jawab Kibum pendek.

"Sakit apa?" tanya Im Su Hyun ingin tahu.

"Aku tak bisa memberitahumu," jawab Kibum.

"Kenapa?" desak Im Su Hyun lagi.

"Karena aku tak ingin," kata Kibum.

Urrgh, ingin rasanya Im Su Hyun mengacak-acak wajah Kim Kibum. Anak ini dingin sekali dan tak mau terlibat dengan sekelilingnya. Beda sekali dengan Kyuhyun, sepupunya, yang selalu ramah dan menyenangkan.

Dengan wajah keruh Im Su Hyun pun berlalu dari hadapan Kim Kibum. Ia keluar dari kelas dan menyisakan Kim Kibum seorang diri.

"Hhh, sia-sia! Kyuhyun juga tak pernah menyentuh barang-barang ini," desis Kim Kibum.

Ia pun mengeluarkan kantong plastik besar dan memasukkan barang-barang yang teronggok mengenaskan ke dalam kantong plastik itu. Kibum mengeluh panjang pendek karena pekerjaan tambahan yang mau tak mau harus dilakukannya hari itu.

Kyuhyun menggaruk-garuk badannya yang gatal dan memerah. Badannya juga penuh dengan bentol-bentol yang menodai kulit putihnya. Wajahnya bengkak dan membuatnya histeris semalaman. Kyuhyun sangsi besok ia bisa masuk sekolah. Wajahnya yang bengkak masih belum elok dipandang. Bisa-bisa teman-temannya menjulukinya alien kesasar.

Salahya sendiri memang yang memaksa makan _seafood_ padahal tahu tubuhya tak pernah akur dengan segala makanan berbau _seafood_. Pagi ini ibunya sudah memanggil dokter dan berhasil memaksanya minum beberapa jenis obat yang nyaris membuatya muntah.

Kyuhyun juga sudah berhasil memaksa Kibum membawa kantong plastik besar untuk hadiah-hadiah yang biasanya ditinggalkan penggemarnya di meja. Kibum sudah menolak mati-matian, tapi _puppy eyes_ andalan Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Kim Kibum menuruti kemauannya.

Mengingat tentang Kibum membuat Kyuhyun semakin memikirkan sepupunya itu. Sebelum Kibum tinggal bersama keluarganya, Kyuhyun tak terlalu mengenal Kibum. Meskipun Kyuhyun kerap berkunjung ke rumah neneknya, tapi ia tak pernah menghabiskan waktunya bersama Kibum.

Kibum suka mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar, tak pernah menghiraukannya, dan sangat membosankan. Kyuhyun lebih suka bermain dengan anak-anak sebayanya yang tinggal di sekitar rumah neneknya itu.

Tapi, kadang kala Kyuhyun juga merasa Kibum suka memperhatikannya dari jauh, atau mungkin mengawasinya. Kyuhyun kadang merinding dengan tatapan Kibum yang seringkali terkesan begitu tajam dan dingin. Tiba-tiba saja, Kibum yang biasanya tak peduli, akan menatapnya dengan sorot mata tajam dan tanpa kedip.

Kyuhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang Kibum lihat dari dirinya yang Kyuhyun sendiri tak bisa menjelaskan apa itu. Kembali terngiang dalam telinganya apa yang diucapkan Yesung tempo hari. Kibum itu terlalu tenang saat melihat kejadian tragis yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Seolah-olah hal luar biasa seperti itu bukanlah hal besar yang perlu dihebohkan.

Mungkin Kyuhyun harus mulai mengenal Kibum lebih dekat supaya ia lebih tahu siapa dan bagaimana Kibum. Selama ini, Kyuhyun menganggap Kibum sebagai saingan berat. Jadi, Kyuhyun lebih sering memperlakukan Kibum seenak hatinya. Kyuhyun jarang bersikap baik jika bersama Kibum.

Kyuhyun tak pernah mau tahu siapa dan bagaimana Kibum. Bahkan Kyuhyun sering berharap Kibum hanya bersama keluarganya selama SMA dan selepas itu, Kyuhyun akan jauh dari bayang-bayang Kibum setelah mereka memasuki bangku kuliah.

Kyuhyun tak suka berbagi dengan Kibum. Ia tak suka berbagi tempat, perhatian, dan juga kasih sayang dengan Kibum. Kyuhyun anak tunggal dan selama hidupnya ia selalu menerima kasih sayang dan perhatian berlimpah dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Kyuhyun adalah pusat perhatian semua orang dan ia suka itu.

 _Well_ , mungkin ini saatnya Kyuhyun mulai melunakkan hatinya. Untuk mulai mengenal Kibum, Kyuhyun harus mau meluluhkan sedikit hatinya.

Kibum menenteng kantong plastik besar dengan tangan kanannya. Ia merasa barang bawaan ekstra kali ini amat merepotkannya. Seharusnya tadi ia bertanya pada Kyuhyun apa yang harus dilakukannya dengan barang-barang itu. Jadi, ia tak perlu repot membawanya pulang ke rumah.

Hari sudah malam. Sekolah sudah sepi. Kibum harus menunggu sekolah sepi supaya bisa pulang dengan aman. Ia tak mau dikira pemulung karena membawa buntalan plastik yang tak bisa dibilang kecil itu.

Tangan kanan Kibum sudah mulai pegal. Ia ingin memindahkan kantong plastik itu ke tangan kirinya kalau saja tangan kirinya itu juga bebas dari kantong plastik besar sialan itu. Kibum masih setengah jalan menuruni tangga menuju lobi sekolah. Urgh, Kibum mengumpat dalam hati.

"Kibum-ssi, sini aku bantu!" sapa seseorang sambil merebut kantong plastik yang ada di tangan Kibum dan membuat Kibum berjengit karena kaget.

"Oh, tak perlu! Aku bisa membawanya sendiri," sahut Kibum yang sudah hilang rasa terkejutnya.

"Tak apa. Aku tak merasa keberatan, kok," kata orang itu sambil tersenyum manis.

'Aku yang merasa keberatan' batin Kibum dalam hati.

Sejak kecil Kibum terbiasa bersikap waspada terhadap orang lain. Ia tak langsung serta-merta memercayai orang lain, terlebih yang tak dikenalnya dengan baik. Kibum sering menilai pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan atau diharapkan dari balik sikap baik seseorang.

Namun, kali ini Kibum tak tega menolak tawaran itu. Toh, tangannya juga mulai terasa pegal.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa," ucap Kibum kemudian.

Orang yang menawarkan bantuan untuk Kibum pun tersenyum ceria. Ia menerima kantong plastik yang ukurannya lebih kecil dari tangan kiri Kibum.

"Apa Kyuhyun selalu membawa pulang hadiah-hadiah ini, Kibum-ssi. Apa Kyuhyun menyimpannya dengan baik?" tanya orang itu, Im Su Hyun, pada Kibum.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak pernah memperhatikannya," jawab Kibum singkat.

"Kyuhyun-ssi sangat manis. Ia tak pernah menolak pemberian orang lain meskipun mungkin semuanya tak ia suka."

Kibum mengeluh dalam hati mendengar sanjungan untuk Kyuhyun itu. Seandainya gadis itu tahu apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan pada hadiah-hadiah ini yang tak pernah sekali pun dibawanya pulang. Entah ditransfernya ke mana semua barang-barang itu.

"Apa Kyuhyun sudah punya pacar?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Kibum yang lagi-lagi menjawab tidak tahu.

"Masak kau tidak tahu. Bukankah kalian tinggal satu rumah?" tanya gadis itu sangsi.

"Aku tak pernah mau tahu yang bukan urusanku," jawab Kibum yang mulai jengah dengan gadis di sebelahnya itu.

Benar kan dugaan Kibum. Gadis itu tidak tulus. Ia membantu Kibum supaya bisa banyak tahu tentang Kyuhyun.

"Aish, Kim Kibum, kau tidak asyik!" gerutu Im Su Hyun jengkel.

"Tanyalah sendiri padanya!" kata Kibum acuh tak acuh.

"Ini. Kukembalikan barangmu," kata Im Su Hyun sambil menjejalkan kantung yang tadi di pegangnya ke tangan Kibum.

Kim Kibum mecebik lalu menerima kantung itu.

"Lain kali membantulah dengan tulus. Tak usah memaksakan diri kalau memang terpaksa," nasihat Kibum yang lantas berlalu dari hadapan gadis itu.

Im Su Hyun mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Ia merasa segar setelah terkena guyuran air hangat. Ia tahu mandi malam hari tidak sehat untuk tubuh, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia sekolah sampai malam menjelang.

Meskipun tubuhnya merasa segar, namun tidak demikian dengan pikirannya. Im Su Hyun masih saja merasa sebal dengan Kim Kibum. Anak itu sangat tidak ramah dan menyebalkan. Berbeda sekali dengan Kyuhyun, saudara sepupunya.

Ingin sekali Im Su Hyun menonjok muka Kim Kibum yang dingin dan angkuh itu. Kalau tidak ingat bahwa Kim Kibum adalah sepupu Kyuhyun dan ia harus bersikap manis pada Kyuhyun, sudah ia damprat kim Kibum dengan kata-kata paling manis yang bisa dirangkainya.

Im Su Hyun mematut di depan cermin besar yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Ia duduk di depan cermin dan mulai mengoleskan krim berwarna putih pada wajah manisnya. Meskipun penampilannya terkesan tomboi, namun Im Su Hyun tak meninggalkan hobi gadis-gadis remaja seusianya untuk merawat diri.

Im Su Hyun menepuk-nepuk wajahnya dengan ringan dan memandangi pantulan wajahnya di depan cermin. Lampu yang terpasang di atas cermin membuatnya lebih leluasa memandangi pantulan dirinya.

Im Su Hyun sudah hampir selesai merawat wajahnya saat tiba-tiba lampu di atas cermin berkedip-kedip beberapa kali. Im Su Hyun mengeluh mungkin lampu neon lonjong itu sudah mulai minta diganti. Esok ia harus mengingatkan ayahnya untuk mengganti lampu neon itu.

Im Su Hyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk mencabut saklar lampu yang ada di dekat cermin. Namun belum sampai tangannya menyentuh kabel, lampu neon itu tiba-tiba bersinar amat terang dan meyilauakan matanya, kemudian meledak dan pecak. Suara nyaringnya memekakkan telinga Im Su Hyun. Namun bukan hanya itu. Im Su Hyun merasa pandangannya mulai gelap, wajahnya juga mulai perih dan lembab.

Im Su Hyun meraba wajahnya dalam gelap. Ada banyak benda-benda runcing yang menancapi wajahnya. Wajahnya semakin terasa pedih. Tangan dan jari-jari lentik yang ia gunakan utuk merabai wajahnya juga terasa perih sekarang.

Im Su Hyun menjerit histeris. Jeritannya itu membuat orang tuanya menggedor pintu kamarnya yang terkunci.

"Su Hyun-ah, Su Hyun-ah, ada apa? Buka pintunya! Buka pintunya!" seru kedua orang tua Im Su Hyun dengan panik di luar kamar.

Im Su Hyun terus menjerit dengan keras. Ia ingin membuka pintu kamarnya, namun ia tak tahu arah yang benar. Ia jatuh terjerembab di lantai kamar dan menangis meraung-raung.

TBC

Annyeong readers, akhirnya cerita ini bisa lanjut juga (jangan nodong Fighting ya, barusan satu part aku hapus karena gak sreg), mianhe. Selamat membaca FF ini ya jangan lupa review juga. Gomawo.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Berhenti memberi itu semua untuk Kyuhyun, Sae Young- _ah_! Dia milikku!" bentak Kim Jung Mi pada Ahn Sae Young, teman sekelasnya.

"Kyuhyun milikmu? Sejak kapan?" bentak Ahn Sae Young tak mau kalah.

"Sebentar lagi dia akan jadi milikku. Jadi, kau tak perlu repot-repot mengiriminya surat setiap hari. Usahamu itu sia-sia!" tukas Kim Jung Mi.

"Huh, jadi itu belum terjadi kan? Selama Kyuhyun-ssi belum menjadi milik siapa pun, aku merdeka untuk melakukan apa pun yang aku mau," kata Ahn Sae Young tak mau kalah.

"Kenapa kau selalu membantahku, Sae Young- _ah_? Aku bicara padamu dengan baik-baik dan kau tak mau menurut padaku."

"Kaukira siapa dirimu? Kau bukan siapa-siapa yang harus kuturuti. Terserah aku mau melakukan apa. Kau tak punya hak mengaturku," teriak Ahn Sae Young kesal.

"Kau seharusnya mendengarkan apa perkataanku. Aku memberitahumu supaya kau mulai tahu diri. Kau tak punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Kyuhyun. Jadi, sebelum kau patah hati, bukankah aku telah berbaik hati dengan memperingatkanmu!" kata Kim Jung Mi mencoba meluluhkan hati Ahn Sae Young.

"Baik hati katamu? Aku tahu betul bagaimana dirimu. Apa kau takut bersaing denganku? Kaupikir kau akan lebih mudah mendapatkan hati Kyuhyun dengan menyingkirkanku? Jangan mimpi, Jung Mi- _ah_. Kita akan bersaing secara _fair._ Kalau kau takut kalah saingan, bukankah lebih baik kau yang mundur teratur?" cemooh Ahn Sae Young.

"Jaga mulutmu! Siapa yang takut bersaing denganmu. Kau bukan sainganku," balas Kim Jung Mi mengejek.

"Kala begitu, berhenti juga mengaturku! Apa yang aku lakukan tak ada hubungannya denganmu," kata Ahn Sae Young.

Suasana semakin memanas. Kedua gadis yang tengah bersaing mendapatkan Kyuhyun itu pun saling berkacak pingggang dan melontarkan nada kecaman. Tak ada seorang pun yang mau mengalah.

Kim Kibum yang datang sesaat setelahnya kembali mengeluh. Ia berjalan melewati kedua gadis itu dan membanting tasnya ke atas meja.

"Berhenti berteriak. Ini mejaku," gerutu Kim Kibum kesal.

Kim Kibum mengeluarkan kantong plastik yang selama beberapa hari ini setia dibawanya. Ia membereskan barang-barang yang berserakan di atas meja lalu mengumpulkannya menjadi satu.

"Kalian tak perlu ribut. Kyuhyun tak pernah membawa pulang semuanya ini. Dia tak akan pernah tahu siapa dan apa barang pemberian kalian," ucap Kibum ketus.

"Huh, apa? Itu mustahil. Kyuhyun selalau menerima barang-barang pemberian kami dengan senang hati. Wajahnya juga selalu ceria saat melihat barang-barang itu di atas mejanya. Dia juga selalu membawa pulang barang-barang pemberian itu," kata Kim Jung Mi menimpali perkataan Kim Kibum.

"Itu menurutmu kan? Percayalah Kyuhyun tidak seperti itu. Sekarang cepat menyingkir, aku mau duduk!" kata Kim Kibum ketus.

Kim Jung Mi dan Ahn Sae Young menyingkir dari meja Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Meskipun tak percaya dengan semua yang dikatakan Kibum barusan, tapi melihat Kibum yang ketus dan tanpa ekspresi itu membuat mereka ingin cepat-cepat menyingkir meskipun segan.

Kim Kibum duduk dengan tenang di kursinya. Ia membuka tas kanvasnya lalu mengeluarkan buku setebal ensiklopedia dari dalam tasnya. Tak dihiraukannya lagi kedua gadis yang masih meributkan hal-hal yang tak perlu sepagi ini. Setidaknya mereka berdua tidak bertengakar di dekatnya dan membuat paginya yang tenang ternodai.

Hari ini Kyuhyun belum masuk sekolah. Sepupunya yang super manja itu masih bersikeras absen sekolah sebelum wajahnya kembali seperti semula. Meskipun di mata Kibum wajah Kyuhyun sudah sangat baik, tapi sepupunya itu masih merajuk untuk menambah jatah liburnya. Pipinya yang kemerahan membuatnya merasa belum layak tampil kembali ke sekolah.

Kim Kibum masih asyik membaca baris demi baris kalimat yang tercetak pada buku tebalnya itu. Kibum memang sangat suka membaca. Setiap waktu luang yang ia miliki, ia habiskan untuk membaca.

"Kyuhyun belum masuk juga, Kibum?"

Kim Kibum mengangkat wajahnya dari buku tebalnya. Setelah melihat siapa yang bertanya padanya, Kim Kibum kembali menekuni bukunya.

"Belum," jawab Kibum singkat.

"Hari keempat," ucap orang yang menyapa Kibum itu lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Kibum.

Kim Kibum melirik sebal pada orang tak diundang yang duduk di kursi Kyuhyun tanpa permisi itu. Kibum memang kurang menyukai orang ini. Orang yang sok misterius dengan gaya bicara yang berputar-putar. Kadang kala orang ini irit bicara, namun tak jarang ia bisa bicara hingga mulutnya berbusa.

"Kim Yesung- _ssi_ , tempat dudukmu bukan di sini kan?" sembur Kim Kibum tanpa perasaan.

"Eh, aku tak boleh duduk di sini?" tanya Kim Yesung kaget.

"Boleh saja asalkan kau tidak berisik," balas Kim Kibum.

Kim Yesung tersenyum senang. Paling tidak harga dirinya tidak berkurang karena diusir Kibum secara tidak hormat.

Yesung tidak pernah merasa sakit hati meskipun Kibum seringkali ketus padanya atau menunjukkan rasa tidak suka. Ia tahu dalam hatinya Kibum tidak seperti itu. Kibum tidak ramah seperti Kyuhyun, namun ia bukan anak yang jahat.

"Apa Kyuhyun sungguh baik-baik saja?" tanya Yesung yang kembali mengiterupsi kegiatan membaca Kibum dengan pertanyaannya.

"Dia baik," jawab Kibum pendek.

"Kenapa belum masuk?" tanya Yesung lagi.

"Dia belum ingin," sahut Kibum tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bukunya.

"Eh?" kata Yesung tak mengerti.

Enak sekali jadi Kyuhyun boleh tidak masuk sekolah karena dia tidak ingin.

"Dia bisa begitu ya?" tanya Yesung tak percaya.

Yesung yakin orang tuanya akan menyeretnya ke sekolah kalau ia bilang tak ingin masuk sekolah.

"Enak sekali kalau bisa seperti itu. Orang tuaku pasti akan menjambak rambutku kalau aku seperti itu," kata Yesung lagi.

"Dan aku yang akan menjambakmu kalau kau tidak berhenti bicara sekarang!" kata Kibum kesal.

Kibum tak bisa berkonsentrasi pada bacaannya. Makhluk ganjil di sebelahnya ini terus saja bicara dan membuatnya terganggu.

Yesung hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar peingatan Kibum itu. Yesung yakin Kibum akan benar-benar menjambak rambutnya kalau ia tidak mengunci mulutnya. Akhirnya Yesung lebih memilih mengatupkan mulutnya. Lebih baik ia membuat rambut belah tengahnya itu tetap pada tempatnya daripada rusak karena kerajinan tangan seorang Kim Kibum.

Bunyi bel sekolah berbunyi nyaring tanpa henti. Pintu-pintu ruang kelas menjeblak terbuka. Anak-anak berlarian meninggalkan ruang kelas. Mereka berlari turun ke lantai bawah. Guru-guru dan staf ikut berlari di antara para siswa. Mereka hanya membawa diri dan meninggalkan barang bawaan mereka di dalam ruangan.

Beberapa guru yang lebih senior memberikan aba-aba dan teriakan. Menyuruh setiap siswa mengikuti setiap instruksi tanpa cela. Kim Kibum berjalan pelan dan santai di antara murid-murid yang lain.

Kim Kibum tahu hal seperti itu bisa terjadi kapan pun. Asalkan mereka tidak panik dan saling dorong, maka semua akan baik-baik saja. Mata Kibum menyapu keadaan sekelilingnya. Ia melihat tak ada sesuatu yang ganjil atau perlu dikhawatirkan.

Mungkin ini termasuk salah satu latihan penyelamatan diri dari bencana yanng memang rutin dilakukan di sekolah mereka. Minggu pertama Kibum dan Kyuhyun masuk ke sekolah ini, mereka berdua dikejutkan dengan bunyi bel yang berdering tanpa henti.

Para siswa langsung merasa tegang dan cemas. Guru yang mengajar di kelasnya pun sontak menyuruh mereka keluar kelas dan meninggalkan barang bawaan mereka. Tak ada waktu membereskan buku-buku dan peralatan lainnya.

Meskipun kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi, mereka harus segera keluar dari kelas dengan tertib. Tidak ada yang boleh belari sembarangan dan saling dorong. Tangga-tangga darurat yang ada di setiap lantai juga disiapkan. Anak-anak ada yang disuruh melalui tangga utama dan ada pula yang disuruh melewati tangga darurat.

Tak ada yang protes atau yang mengeluh waktu itu. Meskipun panik, tapi tak ada seorang pun yang berani membantah apa yang dikatakan para guru pada mereka. _Well_ , mereka masih tercatat sebagai murid baru. Sebisa mungkin mereka tidak membuat kesalahan dan pelanggaran.

Kibum teringat waktu itu ia harus menyeret Kyuhyun yang wajahnya pucat pasi antara takut dan cemas. Sepupunya itu bahkan seperti tak punya tenaga untuk melangkahkan kakinya. Alhasil, Kibum harus mengerahkan tenaga lebih agar sepupunya itu bisa menuruni tangga dengan selamat.

Kibum masih ingat wajah merah padam Kyuhyun saat semua murid sudah berkumpul di halaman sekolah. Ketika kepala sekolah menerangkan, bahwa yang baru saja terjadi merupakan salah satu bentuk latihan menyelamatkan diri dari bencana.

Kyuhyun bahkan sampai mengumpat-umpat untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya karena ketakutan setengah mati saat menuruni tangga tadi. Ia bahkan harus rela membiarkan Kibum menuntun langkahnya. Ia seperti orang yang tak berdaya di depan Kim Kibum. Sesuatu yang sangat melukai harga dirinya.

Ingat saat itu membuat Kibum ingin tertawa. Kyuhyun yang terihat sok dan kuat sebenarnya memang penakut. Kyuhyun tak tahu bahwa Kibum seringkali melihat ia menyelinap ke dalam kamar ibunya untuk menumpang tidur. Kalau Kyuhyun tahu, anak itu pasti akan malu setengah mati.

"Ini latihan lagi kan?" tanya Yesung yang berjalan cepat di samping Kibum.

" _Molla_ , mana aku tahu," sahut Kibum.

"Kalau begitu kita tak perlu berjalan secepat ini kan? Biarkan saja yang lain turun lebih dulu. Kita bisa turun belakangan," kata Yesung lagi.

Kibum mengarahkan kepalanya sekali lagi ke sekeliling bangunan. Ia juga mengarahkan pandangannya keluar selasar. Memang tak ada hal yang bisa dikategorikan sebagai bahaya yang mengancam. Mungkin ini juga salah satu latihan. Anak-anak yang lain, terutama yang tingkatannya di atas mereka, juga tak menunjukkan wajah cemas yang berlebihan.

Kibum memelankan langkah kakinya, begitu pula Yesung. Memang kelihatannya tak ada sesuatu yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

"Bisakah kau minggir, Kim Yesung?" kata anak perempuan di belakang Yesung dengan ketus.

Yesung menoleh, namun menggeser tubuhnya lebih ke samping, berimpitan dengan Kibum. Siswi ketus itu, Kim Jung Mi, segera berjalan setengah berlari melewati Kibum dan Yesung. Kim Jung Mi juga melangkah cepat saat berbelok ke ujung lorong dan menuruni tangga.

Kim Kibum berdecak sebal melihat kelakuan Kim Jung Mi. Anak itu tak hanya egois, tapi juga tak sopan. Kibum terus mengayunkan langkah kakinya menuju tangga, namun tiba-tiba Kim Kibum melihat seseorang. Orang itu menatap padanya sekilas, lalu menuruni tangga dengan langkah anggunnya. Ia menyelinap di antara para siswa dengan tatapan tajam ke arah Kim Jung Mi.

Kibum tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Jantungnya sekan berhenti berdetak, napasnya pun tertahan di tenggorokannya, kakinya pun terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Kibum hanya dapat melihat sesaat setelah orang itu melewati Kim Jung Mi, tubuh Kim Jung Mi tersungkur ke depan. Tubuhnya meluncur ke bawah, menggelundung menuju ujung tangga paling bawah. Meninggalkan jejak merah di setiap anak tangga yang dilewatinya.

Jeritan dan teriakan terdengar. Tapi Kibum tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa melihat tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kibum hanya terdiam di tempatnya menatap tubuh Kim Jung Mi yang meluncur bebas, melihat para siswa yang berteriak sambil menutup mulut dan matanya, dan juga beberapa siswa dan guru yang merubungi tubuh Kim Jung Mi yang tak bergerak di lantai dasar.

Kibum hanya terpaku melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Setelah sekian lama, Kibum dapat melihatnya lagi. Melihat hal-hal yang tidak ingin dilihatnya lagi.

Kim Kibum memasuki rumah dengan langkah lunglai. Setelah latihan yang gagal di sekolah tadi berakhir dengan tragedi yang menimpa Kim Jung Mi, sekolah dibubarkan. Hanya pihak-pihak terkait saja yang masih tinggal di sekolah.

Kibum yang merasa tak punya kepentingan apa pun di sekolah memilih pulang, mengabaikan ajakan Yesung untuk menunggu berita terbaru di sekolah. Kejadian hari ini tidak tergolong kategori berita oleh Kibum.

Pikiran Kibum dipenuhi dengan berbagai hal. Memori otaknya memutar kembali kejadian demi kejadian yang terjadi di sekolah mereka. Kibum baru enam bulan ada di sekolah ini dan sudah ada rentetan kejadian tragis yang terjadi dalam waktu yang tidak berselang lama.

"Kau sudah pulang, Bum?" sapa Kyuhyun dari atas sofa di ruang tengah saat Kibum melewatinya.

"Sekolah dipulangkan lebih awal," jawab Kibum.

"Eoh, tumben! Bahkan saat rapat dewan guru pun kita tidak pernah dipulangkan lebih awal," sahut Kyuhyun penuh tanya.

"Ada kejadian lagi di sekolah," jawab Kibum.

Kibum mengurungkan niatnya naik ke kamarnya. Ia meletakkan tasnya di atas meja, lalu mengempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa di samping Kyuhyun.

"Kejadian apa?" tanya Kyuhyun ingin tahu.

"Kim Jung Mi terjatuh dari tangga lantai dua," jawab Kibum sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa dan memejamkan matanya, kepalanya terasa pusing.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun menatap Kibum sambil membelalakkan matanya. Kejadian tragis lagi di sekolah mereka dalam waktu kurang dari dua bulan.

"Bagaimana ia bisa jatuh, Bum?" taya Kyuhyun ingin tahu.

"Ada latihan penyelamatan diri lagi tadi. Anak itu jatuh setelah menyela Yesung," jawab Kibum Singkat.

"Dia kurang hati-hati kalau begitu," sahut Kyuhyun.

Kibum tak menyahuti perkataan Kyuhyun. Kibum tahu ini bukan masalah Kim Jung Mi tidak berhati-hati. Ada seseorang, kalau itu bisa dikategorikan sebagai orang, yang membuatnya terjatuh. Kibum tahu itu, tapi ia tak bisa memberitahu sepupunya apa yang tadi ia lihat di ujung tangga.

"Kyu, kau percaya pada sesuatu yang abstrak?" tanya Kibum ingin tahu pendapat sepupunya itu.

"Abstrak seperti lukisan di ruang kerja _appa_? Aku tahu itu meski tidak mengerti maksudnya," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Aku bertanya tentang percaya, Kyu, bukan hanya sekadar tahu?" ucap Kibum jengkel.

"Kau tidak menjelaskan padaku abstrak seperti apa yang kaumaksud. Bisakah kau lebih jelas kalau bertanya," sahut Kyuhyun jengkel.

Kim Kibum mengela napas berat. Bagaimana ia bisa menjelaskan kalau yang ia lihat tadi bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diihat secara kasat mata.

Kyuhyun masih menunggu jawaban Kibum. Namun, setelah beberapa saat Kibum hanya terdiam sambil memejamkan matanya, Kyuhyun pun mulai bersikap tak peduli.

Kyuhyun meraih poselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Selama seharian ia belum menyentuh ponselnya sama sekali. Beberapa hari selama ia absen, Kyuhyun memang jarang meminkan ponselnya itu. Ia malas menjawab pertanyaan teman-temannya melalui ponsel.

"Woah, Bum, lihat, ada anak yang mengunggah foto Kim Jung Mi! Mengerikan sekali," kata Kyuhyun sambil menyorongkan ponselnya ke depan mata Kibum yang terpejam.

Kim Kibum membuka matanya dan melihat gambar yang terpampang di layar ponsel sepupunya itu. Dalam hati ia mencela siapa pun yang sudah mengunggah foto itu tanpa sensor. Kim Jung Mi dengan kepala yang berlumuran darah, terbujur di lantai dengan posisi terlentang tanpa daya.

"Bukan sesuatu yang menarik untuk dilihat dan dikomentari," sahut Kibum tak suka.

"Ini berita terhangat yang terjadi di sekolah. Semua anak membicarakannya. Dasar kau sendiri yang kurang bersosialisasi," gerutu Kyuhyun sebal.

Kibum memang tak pernah menaruh perhatian pada apa yang terjadi di sekolah. Kibum lebih suka duanianya yang sepi dan tenang. Kibum lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya sendiri. Dan kalau Kyuhyun tak salah ingat Kibum hanya bicara dengan dirinya saat di sekolah.

"Kau tadi melihat sendiri saat Kim Jung Mi terjatuh, Bum? Pasti mengerikan sekali," kata Kyuhyun kemudian.

Kim Kibum masih terdiam. Kejadian tadi memang mengerikan, tapi jujur Kibum lebih takut pada apa yang ia lihat sebelum peristiwa itu terjadi. Kibum masih ingat betapa tajam dan dinginnya pandangan mata itu. Ia lihat kemarahan dan rasa benci yang menyala. Kibum bergidik tanpa sadar. Apa yang dulu pernah dilihatnya kini kembali nyata di depannya.

TBC

Annyeong, yeorobeun, sudah tahun baru, yah. Semangat dan asa baru untuk tahun yang penuh harapan ini. Apa pun harapan kita semoga bisa terwujud di tahun ini. Satu FF yang update di awal tahun. FF yang terbengkalai cukup lama, semoga suka. Jangan lupa review ya. Gomawo and happy reading.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Kyuhyun mulai kembali ke sekolah pagi itu setelah hampir seminggu absen. Pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah bangun. Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, ia berkaca di depan cermin cukup lama untuk memastikan bahwa wajahnya sudah layak tampil. Ibunya sampai harus memanggilnya berkali-kali supaya ia cepat turun untuk makan.

Kim Kibum menatap sepupunya yang sedang menghabiskan nasi gorengnya itu cukup lama. Ia mengeluh dalam hati karena ia akan melewatkan pagi yang ribut setelah beberapa hari ia menikmati paginya dengan tenang.

"Wajahku benar-benar bersih kan, Bum? Tidak kelihatan bengkak kan?" tanya Kyuhyun untuk kesekian kalinya sesaat setelah memasuki mobil.

 _See_ , benar kan seperti dugaan Kibum kalau sepupunya itu mulai meributkan hal yang tak penting. Kim Kibum menyahuti pertanyaan Kyuhyun itu dengan gumaman pendek yang membuat Kyuhyun kesal karena merasa tidak diperhatikan.

"Yak, Kim Kibum, lihat wajahku baik-baik!" teriaknya marah.

Kim Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ada di pangkuannya. Sepupunya ini akan terus mengganggunya sampai ia mendapatkan jawaban seperti apa yang ia mau.

"Aku sudah melihatmu dan kau baik-baik saja. Jangan manja!" kata Kibum jengkel.

Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya dengan kesal. Bibirnya sampai maju beberapa senti karena jengkel dengan jawaban Kibum itu. Kyuhyun tidak mau mengajak Kibum bicara lagi. Alih-alih merasa bersalah, hal itu justru membuat Kim Kibum merasa senang. Paling tidak ia bisa menikmati perjalanan ke sekolah dengan tenang.

Saat sampai di sekolah, ternyata suasananya masih cukup sepi. Tak heran, Kyuhyun tadi sengaja memaksa berangkat lebih pagi. Anak itu masih belum mau jadi pusat perhatian. Ia ingin hari pertamanya setelah absen cukup lama berjalan tanpa ada kejadian yang luar biasa, menurut Kyuhyun.

"Sepi sekali, Bum," kata Kyuhyun saat menyusuri lorong di lantai satu.

"Siapa yang mengajak berangkat pukul setengah tujuh pagi? Pelajaran juga masih dimulai jam delapan," balas Kim Kibum.

"Tapi aku tak menyangka kalau sesepi ini," ujar Kyuhyun yang diam-diam merasa menyesal karena sudah membantah bujukan ibunya untuk berangkat lebih siang.

"Hanya kita, penjaga sekolah, dan tukang kebun yang sudah datang sepagi ini," sindir Kibum dingin.

Kyuhyun manggut-manggut mendengar ucapan Kibum itu. Seandainya saja ia tidak bersikeras, tentu sekarang ia masih bisa menghabiskan ayam goreng kesukaannya.

"Kita ke mana dulu, Bum?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kelas."

"Jangan ke kelas, seram tahu," bantah Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

"Perpustakaan?" tawar Kibum.

"Itu malah lebih menyeramkan," gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu, aku di kelas saja. Kau boleh keluyuran ke mana pun yang kau mau," kata Kibum kesal.

Sepupunya yang keras kepala itu membuat kepala Kibum pening. Apalagi dengan tingkah manjanya sekarang.

Kyuhyun mencibir saat Kibum mengatakan dengan suara ketus. Dalam hati ia merasa heran, tak biasanya Kibum seperti itu. Biasanya Kibum hanya diam pura-pura telinganya tuli.

Kyuhyun meneruskan langkahnya menuju ruang kelasnya. Ia tidak jadi pergi meninggalkan Kibum serang diri menuju kelas.

"Kenapa tak jadi pergi?" tanya Kibum heran.

"Tak ada orang," jawab Kyuhyun kesal.

"Ya, sudah duduk saja di sini kalau begitu," jawab Kibum santai sambil menunjuk bangku panjang yang ada di depan setiap ruang kelas.

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal dengan perkataan Kibum itu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling penjuru lorong yang membosankan, hanya ada kursi panjang, loker, rak sepatu, dan poster-poster pendidikan yang tertempel di dinding. Sesekali Kyuhyun bisa melihat keadaan di luar lorong tatkala ia dan Kibum melewati selasar yang menghadap ke lapangan.

"Kibum, kita ternyata tidak sendiri. Lihat ada orang lain berdiri di lapangan dan dia...eh, dia menatap ke arahku?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu pada Kibum.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia memastikan matanya tidak salah lihat. Orang itu benar-benar menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Siapa yang kaulihat?" tanya Kim Kibum ingin tahu.

Kyuhyun menunjuk orang yang dimaksud dengan ujung jarinya, tapi orang yang dilihatnya tadi sudah tidak ada lagi di situ.

"Eh, ke mana dia?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

Kyuhyun sampai menjulurkan kepalanya hingga keluar selasar hanya untuk mencari keberadaan orang yang dimaksud.

"Kau yakin tidak salah lihat?" kata Kim Kibum sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Aku yakin gadis itu menatapku," kata Kyuhyun lalu mengejar langkah Kibum.

"Matamu memang hanya dapat melihat gadis-gadis," ejek Kibum.

"Karena mereka pemandangan bagus yang baik untuk kesehatan mata. Tidak sepertimu yang hanya membuat mataku iritasi," jawab Kyuhyun pedas.

"Mungkin matamu perlu iritasi, biar tidak melulu melihat gadis-gadis cantik," olok Kibum.

"Kim Kibum, bisa tidak kau tidak mengajakku berdebat pagi ini!" teriak Kyuhyun kesal.

"Kalau begitu berhenti bicara," ujar Kim Kibum.

Kepala Kyuhyun rasanya hampir beruap mendengar ucapan Kim Kibum itu. Ini benar-benar aneh. Biasanya Kibum hanya terdiam kalau Kyuhyun sudah mulai mengomel, tapi beberapa hari terakhir ini Kibum mulai berani membantahnya, bahkan mengajaknya berdebat seperti tadi.

"Sejak kapan kau mulai banyak bicara, Bum?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memicingkan matanya.

Kim Kibum menghentikan langkahnya dan terdiam. Kibum baru sadar kalau ia sudah mulai banyak bicara. Ia juga tak tahu sejak kapan ia seperti itu.

"Sejak aku sadar kalau kau terlalu banyak bicara," ucap Kibum sekananya lalu mulai melangkah lagi.

"Huh, cuma karena itu?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya, "Aku kira ada seseorang yang mengajarimu bicara. Kau yang banyak bicara terdengar menyebalkan."

Kim Kibum mengeluh pelan. Sepertinya ia harus mulai menutup mulutnya lagi. Meladeni setan manja yang kini sedang mengekori langkahnya itu hanya buang-buang waktu dan tenaga.

"Kibum, Kyuhyun!" teriak seseorang dengan suara seraknya dan sukses membuat Kyuhyun cemberut dua kali lipat.

"Hah, kenapa pagi-pagi sekali aku harus bertemu makhluk ganjil sepertimu," sembur Kyuhyun tak senang.

"Senang melihatmu lagi, Kyu. Sudah hampir seminggu kau tak ada kabar beritanya," kata makhluk ganjil yang disebut Kyuhyun barusan.

"Aku tak senang melihatmu," kata Kyuhyun.

Makhluk ganjil itu, Kim Yesung, melongo mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Meskipun ia tahu, Kyuhyun suka berkata kasar, tapi tidak suka melihat temannya sendiri setelah sekian waktu tak bersua terdengar tak masuk akal.

"Jangan dengarkan dia. Setan sedang menari-nari di atas kepalanya sejak tadi," tukas Kim Kibum.

Kyuhyun makin sebal. Ia mengentakkan kakinya dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan duo Kim menyebalkan di belakangnya. Kyuhyun bahkan sengaja menabrak bahu Kim Kibum keras-keras sampai tasnya melorot dari bahunya.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu hari ini?" tanya Yesung pada Kibum.

Kim Kibum hanya mengangkat bahunya. Ia lalu melangkah menuju kelas yang diikuti Yesung yang dahinya masih berkerut memikirkan kejadian pagi ini.

Suasana hari itu di sekolah terasa tidak menyenangkan bagi Kyuhyun. Kibum yang banyak bicara ditambah lagi dengan Yesung yang sok mau tahu sudah membuat paginya kian suram. Itu bukan apa-apa dibandingkan dengan yang ia alami setelahnya.

Pagi ini, di luar kebiasaan, bangkunya amat bersih dari berbagai macam hadiah dari penggemarnya. Padahal di rumah tadi Kyuhyun sudah menyediakan dua kantung plastik besar sebagai wadahnya. Selain itu, Kyuhyun merasakan teman-teman sekelasnya mulai berubah sikap. Mereka tak akrab seperti biasanya, mereka tak menyapanya hangat seperti biasa. Mereka bahkan menatapnya seakan-akan ia adalah serangga menyeramkan.

Satu hal lagi yang amat di luar dugaan adalah sikap siswi-siswi di kelasnya yang terlihat menatapnya dengan raut wajah takut. Kyuhyun sampai harus berlari ke toilet saat pergantian pelajaran tadi. Ia takut ada yang salah dengan wajahnya hari itu. Ia takut wajahnya membengkak dan memerah lagi seperti sebelumnya. Namun, selama sepuluh menit ia memandangi pantulan wajahnya di cermin besar yang ada di atas wastafel, wajahnya terlihat baik-baik saja. Ia masih tetap tampan. Pun wajahnnya putih bersih tanpa cacat dan noda.

Kyuhyun tak tahu apa yang salah dengan dirinya. Saat ia merasa baik-baik saja, namun teman-temannya malah melihatnya sekan-akan ada yang tidak beres dengan dirinya.

Saat istirahat tadi pun, Kyuhyun dibuat tidak nyaman dengan pandangan teman-temannya sesaat setelah dirinya memasuki kantin. Kyuhyun cepat-cepat menghabiskan makanannya dalam diam bersama Kim Kibum, lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kantin. Kyuhyun mencari tempat sepi yang membuatnya tak terlihat dari mata-mata yang menatapnya tak sedap.

Kyuhyun kini menyendiri di tengah lorong penuh rak dan buku-buku di perpustakaan. Siang-siang seperti ini perpustakaan memang sepi. Hanya siswa-siswa yang merasa kekurangan ilmu saja yang mampir ke perpustakaan saat istirahat.

"Kau tahu, aku semalam tak bisa tidur karena memikirkan Kyuhyun," bisik seseorang dari balik rak di belakang Kyuhyun.

Mendengar namanya disebut Kyuhyun pun menegakkan punggungnya dan memasang telinganya baik-baik supaya lebih jelas mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan tentangnya.

"Aku juga. Aku sampai merinding kalau ingat hal itu," kata suara lain menimpali.

Kyuhyun mengintip dari balik celah buku. Ada dua orang gadis yang berbicara sambil berbisik-bisik. Salah satunya tidak Kyuhyun kenal, tapi yang satunya Kyuhyun mengenalnya dengan baik. Ia adalah Ahn Sae Young, teman sekelas Kyuhyun.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, kejadian mengerikan yang menimpa beberapa sisiwi sekolah kita memang ada hubungannya dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Mereka adalah penggemar Cho Kyuhyun, bahkan ada juga yang secara terang-terangan mengungkapkan isi hatinya," kata Ahn Sae Young.

"Memang benar. Aku juga heran mengapa bisa begitu. Aku jadi takut sekarang untuk memberi Kyuhyun hadiah. Aku tidak mau celaka seperti mereka."

"Aku juga. Kau tahu, aku pernah bertengkar dengan Kim Jung Mi karena Kyuhyun. Saat Kim Jung Mi jatuh dari lantai dua aku sempat senang karena artinya sainganku berkurang. Tapi, setelah Kim Yesung berkata kalau kita harus berhati-hati karena kita bisa saja menjadi korban berikutnya, aku jadi takut," ucap Ahn Sae Young panjang lebar.

Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut mendengan perkataan Ahn Sae Young dan temannya itu. Kim Yesung berkata kalau mereka harus berhati-hati dengannya? Meskipun tak percaya, namun Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang Yesung ucapkan di belakangnya. Tapi, kalau melihat perubahan sikap teman-temannya hari ini, tentu hal itu sangat masuk akal.

Jadi, Kim Yesung sekarang sudah menjadi duri dalam dagingnya. Bibir Kyuhyun terkatup rapat dan dadanya bergemuruh. Ia harus mencari Kim Yesung. Ia harus tahu apa saja yang makhluk ganjil itu katakan pada teman-temannya.

"Kim Yesung, apa yang kaubilang pada anak-anak tentang diriku?" teriak Kyuhyun marah saat menemukan Yesung di ruang seni.

Kim Yesung yang sedang menata lembaran-lembaran kertas berisi partitur lagu pun menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia balik menatap Kyuhyun yang berjalan cepat ke arahnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Kim Yesung juga tak sempat mengelak saat tangan Kyuhyun meraih kerah bajunya dan menariknya kuat-kuat.

"Tunggu, tunggu sebentar! Ada apa ini?" tanya Yesung tergagap karena serangan yang tak diduganya itu.

"Apa saja yang kaubilang tentangku tanpa sepengetahuanku, hah? Gosip apa yang sudah kausebar di belakangku?" tanya Kyuhyun marah.

"Tunggu, Kyu, aku tak tahu apa maksudmu. Aku tak tahu apa yang kaubicarakan," kata Kim Yesung dengan napas tersengal.

"Jangan berlagak pilon! Kau sudah menyebarkan berita yang tidak-tidak tentangku kan? Ayo, jawab!" seru Kyuhyun yang bertambah marah.

"Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa maksudmu. Aku tak pernah menyebarkan hal-hal jelek tentangmu. Mungkin kau hanya salah paham," kata Yesung membela dirinya.

"Jangan bohong. Kupingku ini masih sangat baik untuk mendengar. Aku tidak mungkin salah dengar. Jangan berkelit lagi, Kim Yesung, kalau kau memang laki-laki katakan padaku sekarang juga!" bentak Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, aku berkata yang sebenarnya. Dari siapa kau mendengar kalau aku menyebarkan berita bohong tentangmu? Aku merasa tak pernah mengatakan sesuatu tentangmu. Apa kau yakin tak salah dengar?" kata Kim Yesung mencoba menjelaskan.

Kyuhyun mengendendurkan cengkeramannya. Meskipun hati dan pikirannya dikuasai amarah, namun ia tetap berusaha berpikir jernih. Ia melepaskan cengkeramannya dari leher kemeja Kim Yesung lalu mendorongnya menjauh.

"Aku tak tahu kau pura-pura tidak tahu atau memang benar-benar tidak tahu. Tapi, tak mungkin ada asap tanpa api. Kau boleh bersikap seolah-olah tak tahu apa-apa, tapi urusan ini belum selesai. Aku masih menunggu kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Jangan jadi pengecut!" kata Kyuhyun tandas lalu meninggalkan Kim Yesung sendiri dengan keheranannya.

Kim Yesung mengurut lehernya yang beberapa menit yang lalu rasanya hampir membuatnya tercekik. Belum lagi serentetan tuduhan dan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun padanya. Tapi, Kim Yesung benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang membuat Kyuhyun salah paham padanya seperti itu. Atau benarkah tanpa sadar ia pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya seolah-olah seperti memfitnah Kyuhyun? Kim Yesung mulai berpikir keras. Kapan dan di mana ia pernah mengatakan sesuatu tentang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membanting tas sekolahnya ke atas ranjang. Ia masih merasa marah pada Kim Yesung. Seseorang yang dianggapnya sebagai teman, namun tega menususknya dari belakang. Teman macam apa yang menyebarkan fitnah tentang temannya sendiri.

Selama ini ia tak pernah terlibat masalah apa pun dengan Yesung. Ia tak pernah berbuat sesuatu yang menyakitkan hatinya (meskipun Kyuhyun akui kadang lidahnya setajam silet). Tapi lidah Kyuhyun menunjukkan ketajamannya hanya pada Kibum. Sangat jarang, bahkan boleh dibilang tidak pernah ia mengatai Yesung yang tidak-tidak. Paling-paling Kyuhyun hanya menyebut Yesung sebagai makhluk ganjil karena tingkahnya yang seringkali di luar nalar manusia normal pada umumnya.

Mungkin saja Yesung merasa iri padanya karena ia lebih tampan, lebih pandai, dan punya banyak penggemar. Yesung kebalikan dari Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya pendek, gaya bicaranya tak jelas, sikapnya pun sering dibilang absurd. Ya, mungkin karena itu Kim Yesung merasa dengki padanya. Apa lagi selain alasan itu.

Kim Yesung sialan. Kalau ia pikir ia bisa melakukan itu padanya dengan sesuka hatinya, maka ia salah besar. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun tak akan pernah tinggal diam. Tunggu saja pembalasannya nanti.

Kyuhyun membolak-balikkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Malam mulai naik, tapi ia tak merasa mengantuk sedikit pun. Rasa marah telah membuatnya kehilangan selera makan, keinginan untuk mandi, bahkan rasa kantuk yang biasanya membuatnya langsung tertidur tak sampai lima menit ia merebahkan kepalanya di atas bantal.

Dalam hati ia masih asyik mengumpati Kim Yesung. Makhluk absurd itu telah membuat harinya terasa amat sangat tidak menyenangkan.

Kyuhyun menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Lampu gantung yang menghiasi langit-langit kamarnya dibingkai indah dengan baling-baling kipas angin berwarna cokelat. Baling-baling kipas itu berputar pelan, membuat udara di kamarnya sedikit sejuk. Tapi tunggu, Kkyuhyun terenyak kaget. Tadi ia hanya menyalakan lampunya saja. Ia tidak sedikit pun menyentuh steker kipas angin itu. Kyuhyun bersumpah dalam hati kalau ia hanya menyalakan lampunya, bukan kipas anginnya.

Kyuhyun langsung terduduk tegang di atas ranjangnya. Matanya masih menatap nyalang kipas angin yang terletak tepat di atas ranjangnya itu. Rasa dingin pun perlahan-lahan mulai merambati punggung hingga tengkuknya.

Kyuhyun memekik tertahan tatkala lampu gantung itu tiba-tiba berkedip. Nyalannya makin lama makin suram dan menggelap, lalu menyala lagi dengan amat terang dan setelah itu berkedip tak beraturan. Kyuhyun ingin beringsut menjauh dari ranjangnya, namun tubuhnya tak bisa diajaknya untuk bergerak.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa berteriak keras saat lampu gantungnya itu meledak dan suasana di sekitarnya mulai diliputi kegelapan. Ia tak bisa melihat apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa merasakan serpihan-serpihan halus dan tajam yang terserak dan mengenai kepalanya. Pada saat itulah Kyuhyun mendengar seseorang berbisik pelan di dekat telinganya. Orang itu terdengar berbisik sambil menyebut namanya.

"Cho Kyuhyun….."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa berteriak lebih kencang dan setelah itu Kyuhyun tak ingat apa-apa lagi. Hanya kegelapan yang bertambah pekat yang menariknya ke ruangan yang hampa udara dan menyesakkan dadanya.

TBC

Hai, sudah berapa lama FF ini dibiarkan berjamur? Lebih dari 3 bulan kayaknya. Mianhe hanya bisa melanjutkan sampai segini dulu. Semoga suka. Jangan lupa review ya. Gomawo and Happy Reading.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Kim Kibum menjeblak pintu kamar Kyuhyun dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia menggenggam ponsel di tangan kirinya dan menyalakan lampu senternya. Kamar Kyuhyun gelap gulita, tapi matanya bisa menangkap sosok sepupunya itu yang meringkuk di atas ranjangnya.

Kim Kibum menghampiri ranjang Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati. Alas sandal rumahnya menginjak serpihan-serpihan kaca yang meninggalkan bunyi derak kasar. Kibum mengarahkan ponselnya ke arah Kyuhyun. Sepupunya itu meringkuk di atas ranjang dan kepalanya berada di antara siku-siku tangannya. Rambut dan kasurnya penuh dengan serpihan-serpihan kaca.

"Kyu, Kyuhyun!" panggil Kibum sambil menggoncang bahu Kyuhyun dengan cukup keras.

Kyuhyun masih tetap dengan posisinya semula. Kibum sangat cemas karena sepupunya itu hanya terdiam tak tak bergerak sama sekali. Kibum mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun lebih keras dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Untunglah tak lama berselang Kibum bisa mendengar kalau sepupunya itu mulai menggumam lalu terisak pelan.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Kibum khawatir.

Hanya ada mereka berdua di rumah dengan asisiten rumah tangga yang tidur di kamar bawah. Orang tua Kyuhyun tidak pulang malam ini karena masih harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan masing-masing.

Kibum menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang menutupi wajahnya. Tangan Kyuhyun amat dingin dan gemetaran. Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang pucat pasi dan basah oleh keringat dan air mata pada Kibum.

"Kau bisa berdiri?" tanya Kibum hati-hati.

Kibum mencari sandal rumah Kyuhyun yang biasanya ada di dekat ranjang. Kibum menemukannya dan meletakkannya di lantai kamar dekat dengan kaki Kyuhyun karena banyak pecahan kaca berserakan.

Kibum juga membersihkan pecahan kaca yang ada di rambut dan tubuh Kyuhyun. Dengan hati-hati Kibum melakukannya karena ia tak ingin melukai kulit Kyuhyun. Butuh waktu yang agak lama karena rambut Kyuhyun yang tebal membuat Kibum kesulitan membersihkan remahan kaca.

"Ayo, berdiri, kita ke kamarku!" ajak Kibum sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menuruti ajakan Kibum itu. Ia memaksa kakinya yang kaku dan gemetaran agar mau diajaknya untuk menopang tubuhnya. Kyuhyun juga tak membantah saat Kibum menuntunnya menuju kamar Kibum. Ia tak punya pilihan lain. Selama ini Kyuhyun paling anti memasuki kamar Kibum yang bernuansa hitam putih. Terlihat sangat monoton dan membosankan menurut Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar! Aku harus menelepon perusahaan penerangan supaya listrik bisa menyala lagi. Hanya rumah kita yang mati lampu, rumah tetangga baik-baik saja," ucap Kibum setelah Kyuhyun duduk tenang di ranjang Kibum.

Kibum akan melangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun saat ujung bajunya ditarik oleh sepupunya itu. Kibum menoleh dan mengernyit heran apalagi saat dilihatnya wajah sepupunya itu semakin pucat dan nampak ketakutan.

"Aku ikut, aku tidak mau sendirian," cicit Kyuhyun memelas.

"Hanya sebentar. Aku harus menelepon di bawah," kata Kibum.

"Aku ikut. Kamarmu rasanya dingin dan menakutkan," bantah Kyuhyun.

"Hanya lima menit, Kyu. Lagipula gelap sekali di bawah. Kau bisa jatuh dari tangga dengan kakimu yang gemetaran seperti itu," bujuk Kibum.

Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat-kuat. Ia benar-benar tidak mau ditinggal sendirian. Kipas angin yang bergerak sendiri, lampu yang pecah, kegelapan yang tiba-tiba menyelimutinya, dan suara asing yang terdengar berbisik di dekat telinganya membuat Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri. Kyuhyun tidak mau mengalaminya lagi saat Kibum meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Aku harus menelepon petugas penerangan dan juga meminta tolong Bibi Kim untuk membersihkan kamarmu, Kyu. Hanya lima menit, aku janji," kata Kibum lagi.

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum lama. Ia takut, tapi juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mereka akan menghabiskan malam dalam kegelapan kalau Kibum tidak menelepon pihak yang berwenang.

"Lima menit saja. Aku janji!" bujuk Kibum lagi sambil mengangkat kedua jarinya membantuk huruf V.

 _Heol_ , bujuk-membujuk tak pernah ada dalam bayangan Kibum. Apalagi harus membujuk bocah besar manja semacam Kyuhyun. Namun, Kibum tak punya pilihan lain. Ia harus memprioritaskan mana yang lebih utama meskipun harus melakukan sesuatu yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dilakukannya.

Kibum masih menimbang rayuan macam apa lagi yang harus dilontarkannya pada Kyuhyun. Namun, sebelum itu terjadi, Kibum dapat menarik napas lega, tatkala Kyuhyun akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya. Anak itu bahkan meraih selimut tebal milik Kibum dan mulai menutupi sekujur tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Kibum keluar dari kamarnya dengan hati-hati. Ia hampir menjerit kaget saat hampir bertabrakan dengan Bibi Kim di ujung tangga sambil membawa lilin di tangannya.

"Tuan muda Kibum, saya sudah menelepon pihak penerangan. Sebentar lagi mereka ke sini," lapor Bibi Kim pada Kibum.

"Terima kasih, Bibi Kim. Sepertinya lampu kamar Kyuhyun ada yang korsleting dan membuat listrik di rumah kita mati. Besok pagi saja Bibi bersihkan kamar Kyuhyun. Malam ini biar dia tidur di kamarku," kata Kibum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu saya menunggu petugas yang datang di lantai bawah. Anda dapat menemani Kyuhyun-ssi di atas. Kyuhyun-ssi tidak suka kegelapan. Dia pasti merasa takut dan tak bisa tidur," sambung Bibi Kim sebelum turun lagi ke lantai satu.

Kim Kibum berbalik dan menuju kamarnya lagi. Tampaknya, malam ini ia harus merawat bayi besar yang bergelung ketakutan di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Kau sudah menelepon?" tanya Kyuhyun sesaat setelah Kibum menutup pintu kamarnya dan menaruh _emergency lamp_ di atas meja belajarnya.

"Bibi Kim sudah menelepon. Kau tidur saja di sini. Kamarmu masih penuh dengan pecahan kaca," kata Kibum sambil duduk di kursi belajarnya.

Kyuhyun meletakkan kepalanya di atas bantal Kibum. Kamar Kibum sangat terang berkat cahaya _emergency lamp_ yang dipasang Kibum. Ia melihat Kibum yang tampaknya belum mau tidur dan malah membuka bukunya yang setebal kamus.

"Kau tidak tidur, Bum?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku belum mengantuk. Masih jam 11 malam. Aku terbiasa tidur setelah jam 12," jawab Kibum tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari bukunya.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia tidur terlentang sambil menatap langit-langit kamar. Kejadian yang baru saja meninpanya benar-benar membuatnya ketakutan luar biasa. Untung saja ada Kibum. Kalau ia hanya sendirian, mungkin ia akan pingsan dan berharap esok pagi ia baru siuman.

"Bum!" panggil Kyuhyun.

"Hmmm," jawab Kibum pendek.

Kyuhyun ragu ingin menceritakan apa yang baru saja dialaminya pada Kibum. Ia juga merasa sangsi apakah yang baru saja didengarnya benar-benar nyata atau hanya ilusi dari ketakutannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kibum lalu meletakkan bukunya di atas pangkuannya.

"Uhmm, apa kau pernah mendengar atau melihat sesuatu yang mungkin saja kau ragu apakah kau sebenarnya mendengarnya atau hanya merasa mendengar?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu.

"Huh, apa?" tanya Kibum tak mengerti.

Kyuhyun tak tahu bagaimana harus menceritakan apa yang baru saja dialaminya. Ia tak bisa mendeskripsikannya secara tepat untuk membuat Kibum mengerti.

"Ah, sudahlah, aku juga tak tahu harus bagaimana menceritakannya padamu," kata Kyuhyun kemudian.

Kyuhyun melingkarkan tubuhnya yang rasanya dingin di balik selimut tebal Kibum. Meskipun ia tak pernah menyukai kamar Kibum sebelumnya, namun malam ini ia merasa kamar ini sangat nyaman.

"Bum, aku tidur di sini, ya," pinta Kyuhyun sambil menatap Kibum dengan pandangan memelas.

Kibum mengangguk. Bukankah tadi Kibum juga sudah menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk tidur di sini. Kibum tahu kamar Kyuhyun masih sangat jauh dari kata layak untuk ditempati. Kamarnya masih penuh dengan serpihan kaca yang berserakan.

"Tidurlah! Aku masih harus menunggu petugas yang akan datang untuk membetulkan listrik," sahut Kibum.

"Jangan matikan lampunya! Aku takut," kata Kyuhyun.

Kibum menggumam pelan sebagai jawaban. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang mulai memejamkan matanya. Semoga saja anak itu tidak bermimpi buruk akibat kejadian barusan.

Kyuhyun masih sangat mengantuk pagi ini. Kepalanya pusing dan matanya terasa perih. Ia tak bisa tidur semalaman. Rasanya baru sekejap ia memejamkan mata, namun Kibum sudah membangunkannya lagi untuk bersiap-siap ke sekolah.

Kamarnya sudah bersih saat Kyuhyun hendak mengambil seragam sekolahnya. Kyuhyun cepat-cepat keluar dari kamarnya karena ngeri. Suara serak yang berbisik memanggil namanya semalam kembali terngiang-ngiang di telinganya dan membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Kyuhyun bahkan rela mandi di kamar mandi yang ada di lantai bawah alih-alih di kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya sendiri. Ia tak mau ada sosok menyeramkan yang menungguinya ketika sedang mandi.

Pagi ini pun berlalu dengan tenang. Berbeda dengan hari-hari biasa yang penuh dengan kicauan Kyuhyun di pagi hari. Anak itu makan roti panggangnya dalam diam, bahkan begitu jinak saat disuruh Kibum untuk cepat-cepat berangkat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Kibum was-was di dalam mobil.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Kyuhyun sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi penumpang.

"Kau yang terlalu diam adalah suatu hal yang mengkhawatirkan," kata Kibum.

"Aku hanya malas bicara," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Itu lebih mencemaskan lagi," sahut Kibum.

"Kau yang banyak bicara juga terdengar menyebalkan, Bum," sindir Kyuhyun sebal.

Tak tahukah Kibum bahwa Kyuhyun baru saja melewati malam yang mencekam. Coba saja Kibum yang mengalaminya, Kyuhyun yakin Kibum tidak akan banyak bicara seperti sekarang.

Tapi, bukannya Kibum yang tak peka. Kibum hanya tak mau sepupunya itu semakin pendiam dan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Meskipun seringkali jengkel dengan keributan yang sering dibuat Kyuhyun, tapi Kibum lebih suka Kyuhyun yang cerewet dan suka merajuk.

"Oh, ya, Kyu, kau mau bercerita tentang apa padaku semalam?" tanya Kibum mencoba mengalihkan kekesalan Kyuhyun.

"Kim Kibum, bisa tidak kau tidak mengingatkanku pada kejadian mengerikan semalam?" teriak Kyuhyun jengkel yang sampai membuat sopirnya berjengit kaget.

"Mengerikan? Mengerikan seperti apa?" tanya Kibum ingin tahu.

"Jangan mengajakku bicara lagi! Aku kesal padamu," kata Kyuhyun jengkel.

Kyuhyun sengaja mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela mobil. Ia tidak mau lagi meladeni Kim Kibum. Kibum itu menyebalkan dan sok mau tahu. Kibum itu menjengkelkan dan membuatnya semakin kesal.

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun tapi tak lagi mendesaknya. Ia tahu bukan hal baik memaksa Kyuhyun melakukan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkannya.

"Tumben kau diam di kelas saat istirahat, Kyu?" sapa seseorang sambil menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendongak dan ia semakin jengkel saat tahu siapa yang menyapanya. Seseorang sangat tidak ingin dilihatnya.

"Mau apa kau, pengkhianat!" kata Kyuhyun marah.

Orang yang disebut Kyuhyun pengkhianat itu malah menarik kursi yang ada di depan Kyuhyun lalu duduk di situ. Kepala Kyuhyun rasanya makin beruap tatkala orang itu malah tak juga pergi dari hadapannya.

"Kelihatannya kita harus meluruskan masalah ini. Aku tidak mau kesalahpahaman ini sampai berlarut-larut," kata Yesung yang disebut Kyuhyun sebagai pengkhianat.

"Salah paham seperti apa yang kaumaksud?" sembur Kyuhyun jengkel.

Sejak kemarin harinya sudah sangat menyebalkan. Ditambah lagi dengan kejadian semalam membuat hidupnya semakin keruh.

" _Well_ , aku tidak tahu siapa yang mengatakan semua itu padamu. Tapi satu hal yang bisa kupastikan bahwa aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal-hal buruk tentangmu," kata Yesung mencoba menjelaskan.

"Begitukah? Aku tak yakin. Bisa saja kau bermanis-manis seperti sekarang di hadapanku, lalu kau menusukku dari belakang tanpa sepengetahuanku," kata Kyuhyun yang menolak memercayai apa pun yang Yesung katakan.

"Kau boleh tidak percaya padaku, tapi itu yang sebenarnya. Aku juga tidak berharap kau mengerti sekarang, tapi aku sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya padamu. Mungkin kau bisa mengonfirmasi pada orang yang telah mengatakan semua itu padamu, benarkah aku mengatakan hal-hal buruk tentangmu saat kau tak ada," kata Yesung.

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung, mencoba menelisik anak itu sedang berbohong padanya atau tidak. Yesung memang seperti ember bocor mulutnya, tapi selama ini Kyuhyun tak pernah bermasalah dengannya. Tapi, bisa saja kan Yesung mencoba mencari masalah dengannya melalui cara-cara licik.

Kyuhyun sedang menimbang-nimbang perlunya ia memercayai semua kata-kata Yesung saat serombongan siswi memasuki kelas sambil tertawa-tawa keras. Mata Kyuhyun menangkap sosok orang yang didengarnya tengah membicarakannya kemarin di perpustakaan.

"Ahn Sae Young, aku harus bicara denganmu!" teriak Kyuhyun yang langsung membuat tawa siswi-siswi itu terhenti.

Ahn Sae Young yang dipanggil Kyuhyun pun langsung menatap Kyuhyun horor dan mencekal lengan salah satu kawannya.

"Bi..bicara tentang apa, Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya Ahn Sae Young tergagap.

Alis Kyuhyun bertaut dan keningnya pun berkerut. Rasanya tak pernah Ahn Sae Young memanggil namannya seformal itu.

"Aku harus bertanya padamu tentang Kim Yesung. Dia pernah bercerita apa tentangku?" tanya Kyuhyun lugas.

"Bercerita tentang apa?" tanya Ahn Sae Young balik bertanya.

"Justru itu yang mau kautanyakan. Kenapa kau malah balik bertanya padaku?" kata Kyuhyun jengkel.

"Yesung tidak pernah bercerita apa-apa padaku. Aku tak begitu kenal dekat dengan orang aneh sepertinya," kata Ahn Sae Young.

"Eh, apa kaubilang? Aku aneh?" kata Yesung tak terima.

 _Well_ , ia memang seringkali berbicara dan berbuat di luar dugaan, namun bukan berarti ia aneh.

"Aku pernah mendengarmu berbicara dengan temanmu di perpustakaan tempo hari. Kaubilang Yesung mengatakan bahwa kalian harus hati-hati dengaku kalau tidak ingin menjadi korban berikutnya," kata Kyuhyun.

"Sebentar, sebentar, aku berkata seperti itu?" sela Yesung," tapi kapan?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Ah, aku ingat. Kau memang pernah bicara seperti itu. Aku ingat waktu itu kau bicara sendiri ketika Kim Jung Mi jatuh dari tangga. Waktu itu banyak anak yang bergerombol di dekat tangga karena tak berani turun dan mendekati tubuh Kim Jung Mi. Kamu bicara seperti itu dan aku mendengarnya. Kau bilang 'kenapa kecelakaan selalu menimpa gadis-gadis yang tergila-gila pada Kyuhyun?' aku mendengarnya dengan jelas karena saat itu aku berdiri di depanmu," kata Ahn Sae Young.

Mulut Kim Yesung ternganga mendengar ucapan Ahn Sae Youg itu. Waktu itu ia tidak benar-benar ingin menjelek-jelekkan Kyuhyun. Ia hanya sekadar berkomentar untuk dirinya sendiri. Sayangnya ada orang yang tanpa sengaja mendengar gumamannya.

"Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi apa yang kaukatakan itu ada benarnya juga. Sekolah kita tak pernah ada kejadian mengerikan seperti itu sebelumnya. Coba kau hitung sudah ada berapa kejadian mengerikan yang terjadi di sekolah kita dalam waktu hanya beberapa bulan saja? Dan semua itu ada hubungannya denganmu, Kyuhyun-ssi. Para korban itu secara terang-terangan menyukaimu," kata Ahn Sae Young yang membuat semua mata yang ada di dalam kelas saat itu menatap ke arah Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap belasan pasang mata yang kini memandangnya dengan penuh selidik. Mereka seperti sedang menunggu penjelasan darinya. Astaga, belum cukupkah kesialannya sebelum hari ini? Sekarang mata teman-teman sekelasnya seperti menelanjanginya dan itu membuatnya semakin tersudut.

"Kaupikir aku sengaja membuat keadaan seperti ini. Kaupikir semua itu akulah penyebabnya?" teriak Kyuhyun.

Ia tidak terima kalau ia harus menjadi kambing hitam. Ia tak mau kalau ia yang bertanggung jawab atas semua kecelakaan yang terjadi. Itu semua bukan keinginannya. Itu semua bukan kesalahannya.

Kyuhyun berdiri dan hendak menantang siapa saja yang ingin membuat perkara dengannya. Ia siap meladeni siapa saja yang ingin memperkeruh suasana. Hampir saja ia meluapkan kemarahannya kalau saja tangan Kim Kibum tidak segera menriknya dan menjauh dari kerumunan teman-teman sekelasnya.

Kibum menyeret langkahnya dan tidak menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang mencoba memberontak. Kibum harus bisa paling tidak mendinginkan kepala sepupunya itu sebelum Kyuhyun menyesali apa yang telah diperbuatnya saat ia marah.

Namun sebenarnya bukan hanya untuk alasan itu saja Kim Kibum menyeret Kyuhyun keluar kelas. Ia tak mau sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang yang berdiri di belakang Ahn Sae Young, yang sejak Kibum memasuki kelas, telah berada di sana sambil menatap tajam Ahn Sae Young akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

TBC

Chapter 6 update lagi dan puji Tuhan tidak keterlaluan molornya seperti chapter terdahulu. Semoga suka dengan chapter ini. Jangan lupa review ya, happy reading.


End file.
